La recherche de la vérité
by Elinea
Summary: Ma première fic sur Yugioh Au programme, Aventure et Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Voici Ma première fic sur Yugioh. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à «Kazuki Takahashi», de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh !

Couples: RevolutionShipping (Of course), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Je suis tout sauf un ange xd )

* * *

Chapitre 1: De vieux amis

Le lycée semblait calme mais en vérité les élèves attendaient impatiemment la sonnerie qui les liberait et annoncerait le début du week-end et en particulier deux d'entre eux qui voulaient rejoindre leurs petites amies respectives.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentie et tous s'en allèrent. Devant l'entrée, une jeune femme au cheveux blonds et aux yeux amethystes attendait ses amis et celle qu'elle vit arriver en premier accompagnée de son petit ami ne la surprit pas.

"Sérénity ! Je suis là !

-Et Mai ! répondit-elle en se dérigeant vers elle, ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Super. J'ais eu un 20/20 en math.

-Félicitations Sérénity !

-Merci Mai. C'est surtout que Seto m'a aidé à réviser, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-C'est surtout que tu est plus douée que ton idiot de frère, répliqua ce dernier.

-SETO !

-Alala ... , soupira Mai en les regardant se disputer, en parlant de Joey il est où ?"

Ce fut Bakura qui venait de les rejoindre qui lui répondit.

"Il est avec Tristan et Duke entrain de se faire enguilander par le prof.

-Ils ont fait quoi encore comme bétise ?" Demanda Mai sur un ton agacé

Bakura s'appreta à lui répondre quand Seto lui coupa la parole.

"Disons qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter en cours, que le prof les a surpris et leur a demandé de se taire et Joey s'est mis à répondre au prof et à la fin il leur a demandé à tous les tois de venir le voir à la fin du cours."

Mai secoua la tête. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien Joey et son caractère.

"Pour quelle raison ?

-Pardon ? demandèrent ensemble Bakura et Seto

-Pourquoi discutaient-ils en classe ? demanda Mai bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

-Ah ! Bakura soupira. Ils cherchaient un moyen de faire parler Yugi."

Ils se turent et baissèrent la tête car Yugi venait justement de passer à côté d'eux.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Atem et depuis ce jour Yugi n'avait plus prononcé un mot que ce soit avec ses amis, avec son grand-père ou sa mère. Ses amis avaient essayer de le faire parler et de le réconforter mais rien n'avait marché. Yugi avait continuait à s'éloigner d'eux et à se renfermer sur lui même. Tea aussi. Elle continuait à leur parler de temps en temps mais passer la majorité de son temps libre à s'entrainer à danser.

"Stupide prof !"

Tous les quatre se retournèrent pour voir Joey, l'air pronfondément énervé, arrivait accompagné de Tristan et Duke.

"Tu t'es fait attendre, lui annonça Mai.

-Je suis désolé mon ange, Joey s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, mais cet idiot de prof nous as passé un serment pendant une 1/2h.

-Il faut dire que tu attire les ennuis, répliqua Seto

-Arg ! Tu me cherche Kaiba.

-Joey ! cria Mai.

-Seto ! cria Sérénity.

-Vous pouvez pas vous disputez un autre jour, hurlèrent-elles ensemble.

-Je vous rappelle que aujourd'hui cela fait deux ans jour pour jour qu'Atem est reparti, alors, si vous ne voulez pas me mettre en colère vous avez intéret à vous taire."

Sérénity avait parlé d'une voix forte et dure qui lui était peu commune mais qui fit mouche chez les deux garçons qui se turent aussitôt mais qui continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs.

"Merci ! Bon Seto tu viens avec moi on va chercher ton frère et on y va à pieds, un peu de marche te fera le plus grand bien."

Seto voulut protester mais le regard que lui lança Sérénity l'incita à se taire. Mai prit à son tour la parole.

"Joey et les autres vous venez avec moi chercher Rebecca à l'aéroport pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'on a prévu pour Yugi et aucune protestations."

Les quatres qarçons baissèrent la tête en signe de résignation et firent ce qu'on leur avait dit. Mai et Sérénity, elles espéraient que Rebecca pourrait faitre sourir à nouveau Yugi et, c'est sur ces sombres pensées, que les deux groupes d'amis se séparèrent.

-

-

Lorsque la sonnerie rententit, il ne l'entendit pas. Enfin si, il l'entendit mais il n'y preta pas attention. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit avec les autres. Il vit Joey, Tristan et Duke attendre que le prof leur demande ils avaient discuté pendant le cours. Il se doutait qu'il avait du être leur sujet de conversation.

Il savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui depuis deux ans maintenant mais il ne s'en souciait pas. En passant devant le portail, il vit Mai, Sérénity, Seto et Bakura baissaient la tête. Ils devaient sans doute parler de lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, peu de choses avaient eu beaucoup d'importance pour lui au cours de ces deux denières années d'ailleurs. Depuis ce jour où il avait gagné son duel. Depuis ce jour où il avait battu Atem.

En deux ans il n'avait jamais pu oublier celui qui l'avait accompagné durant tout ses duels, celui qu'il considérait comme som meilleur ami, même plus que ça, comme son grand frère. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir gagner leur duel, il avait même hésité à jouer la carte qui lui a permit de gagner mais il s'était souvenu qu'Atem lui avait demandé de se battre comme un vrai duelliste et de ne pas renoncer. Il avait donc activé sa carte, scellant ainsi le destin de son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, le soleil commençait à disparaître. Il entra et monta directement dans sa chambre et il y resta enfermer pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme venant d'en-bas attire son attention. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Comme il était tard, il se demanda qui faisait ce remue-ménage dans la boutique alors qu'elle était fermée. Il décida donc de descendre pour voir.

Quand il arriva en bas, il vit une jeune fille aidée son grand-père à rammasser ce qui était tombé. En l'entendant descendre, elle releva la tête et son regard croisa le sien.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Et pourtant, elle lui ressemblait tant. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes traits sous les yeux, ses cheveux bruns qui la faisaient ressembler à la magicienne des ténèbres, elle avait aussi les mêmes vétements que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il remarqua que son grand-père n'en semblait même pas étonné. Mais c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Tout ses doutes furent balayés quand elle lui parla.

"Salut Yugi ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Mana ?"

-

-

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Tea quitta la salle de danse. Pendant tout l'après-midi, elle avait répété le spectacle qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. En deux ans, elle était devenue extrémement douée et ses profs admiraient la manière dont elle progressait grâce à ses nombreux entrainements. Mais ces entraitements lui servaient surtout à oublier son chagrin qui la rongeait depuis deux ans. Depuis son départ.

Tea se mit à pleurer doucement en pensant à Atem. Sur le bateau, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et elle se demandait si lui aussi avait éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. Maintenant, il n'était plus là et elle essayait de ne plus y pensait mais c'était trop dure pour elle.

La nuit était sombre dans ce quartier et il commençait à faire froid quand elle aperçut deux hommes au loin. Apparement, il cherchait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune garçon de 17ans avec une blessure au bras par hasard."

Tea les observa de plus près. Ils étaient habillés tout en noir et semblaient être très dangereux. Qui que soit ce garçon, il ne doit être un de leurs amis.

"Non je suis désolé, je ne l'ais pas vu.

-Très bien. Merci et désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

Et ils s'éloignèrent. Tea frissonna. Ces hommes lui faisaient peur et elle avait comme le sentiment qu'elle les reverrait.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans l'allée voisine. Elle était sombre et peu engageante mais Tea s'y aventura et elle sentait comme une présence famillière.

"Qui est là ?"

La voix transperça et figea Tea sur place. Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle continua à avancer.

"Qui est là ?"

Tea, imperturbable, continua à avancer jusqu'à qu'elle puisse voir le visage de la personne. Ce visage qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et surtout ceux des deux années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Tea s'agenouilla près de lui et murmura doucement son nom.

"Atem"

* * *

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre le 2ème n'est pas pour toute suite. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les filles !

Me voici avec le 2ème chapitre de ma fic. Je sais il était temps xD enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à «Kazuki Takahashi», de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh !

Couples: RevolutionShipping (Of course), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Je suis tout sauf un ange xd )

Ecrit par: Elinea

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles_

"Atem"

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Et pourtant, il était là, devant elle. Après tout ce temps.

"Atem, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?"

Il leva sa tête et tendit sa main vers le visage de Tea. Son regard avait une expression lointaine. Ses yeux étaient vides de vie.

"Tea ! C'est toi ?

-Oh Atem !, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué.

-Euh Tea !

-Oui ?

-Tu m'étrangles.

-Oups, excuse moi. C'est juste que je suis tellement contente."

Elle s'écarta un peu et plongea son regard saphir dans ses yeux améthystes et comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait reconnu qu'au son de sa voix.

"Tu est aveugle."

Atem perçu la tristesse au fond de sa voix et s'empressa de la rassurer.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est seulement temporaire.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Maintenant j'ai une question à te poser. Que fais tu ici ?

-C'est une longue, très longue histoire et si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère ne pas la raconter trente-six mille fois.

-Oh ! Je vois. Viens, on va aller chez Yugi et on appellera les autres pour leur dire de venir. J'en connais un qui va être heureux de te revoir, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

-Non deux, répondit Atem avec un sourire énigmatique."

Tea ne répondit rien et l'aida à se relever lorsqu'elle remarqua la blessure au bras d'Atem. Elle se rappela sa rencontre avec les deux hommes et elle se demanda s'ils avaient un lien avec Atem.

"Tea ?

-Hein ! Oh excuse moi ! On y vas."

Elle lui prit la main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Yugi.

-

-

"Mana ! Mais comment ?

-Je sais que tu est surpris Yugi mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Surpris ? Tu trouves que je suis surpris ? Mana, tu est sensée être morte depuis 5000 ans.

-J'ai seulement 16 ans et je te dirais tout si tu m'aides à retrouver mon frère.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Ton frère ?

-Oui

-Et comment veux-tu que je le connaisse ? Les seuls personnes que je connaisse de ton époque, c'est toi et Atem.

-En faite, tu le connais très bien. Vous avez même vécu ensemble pendant quelques années.

-Attend tu ne vas pas me dire que ton frère c'est ...

-Si ! Je suis la jeune soeur du pharaon Atem."

Yugi resta bouche bée. Mana était la soeur d'Atem ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ? Et est-ce qu'il lui cachait autre chose ?

"Donc si j'ai bien compris ton frère, Atem, est quelque part dans cette ville ?

-Oui !

-Et comment peut-tu le savoir ?

-J'ai senti sa présence. Si tu veux, pour faire simple, j'ai utilisé la magie pour localiser son ka et savoir où il se trouvait. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le rejoins-tu pas directement ?

-C'est trop vague. Quelqu'un m'empêche de le localiser précisément. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver Yugi, pour te demander de m'aider.

-OK !"

Yugi essaya de tout digérer. Il y a un peu moins d'une heure il se morfondait sur lui-même à cause de ce qui c'était passé il y a deux ans et maintenant il étais complètement excité à l'idée qu'Atem puisse être quelque part dans Domino. En vie.

"Très bien, euh Mana, juste pour savoir, mais d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-D'Egypte.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai utilisé la magie pour venir. Le trajet ça va par contre l'atterrissage c'est pas encore ça, dit-elle en regardant le bazar qui y avait sur le sol;

-Oui, j'avais remarqué."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le carillon sonne et que la porte du magasin s'ouvre. Yugi se retourna pour apercevoir Tea se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Tea ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Yugi, tu parles ? s'étonna-t-elle puis elle aperçu la jeune fille à ses côtés, Mana ?

-Salut Tea !"

Tea était complètement perdue. Comment se faisait-il que Mana soit ici ? Elle savait qu'elle était une très bonne amie à Atem mais comment savait-elle qu'il était dans cette ville et que Yugi pouvait peut-être l'aider ? C'est alors qu'elle se rappela la phrase énigmatique d'Atem.

Yugi et Mana, eux, observaient Tea qui avait l'air de réfléchir quand elle se retourna vers quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"Tu savais. Tu savais que Mana était ici, c'est pour ça que tu as parlé deux personnes.

-Oui, je le savais.

-Bon sang, tu pouvais pas me le dire. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Arrête, je sais que c'est pas vrai. "

Yugi ne bougeait plus. Il était complètement stupéfait. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était celle qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses cauchemars les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte mais quelque chose était différent dans son regard.

Mana, elle, était toute joyeuse. Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle avait déjà retrouver son frère. Elle allait se jeter sur lui lorsque Tea la retint.

"Heu Mana, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu est aveugles ?"

C'est Yugi qui venait de parler. Il venait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Atem baissa la tête et soupira.

"Oui, en effet mais ce n'est que temporaire, je peux retrouver la vue à n'importe quel moment.

-D'accord."

Yugi baissa la tête et la releva aussitôt pour dire quelque chose.

"J'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute Yugi.

-Comment se fait-il que toi et ta soeur soyer ...

-...vivant ?

-Oui !

-Comme je l'ais déjà dit à Tea c'est une longue, longue histoire et je préfère attendre que les autres soit là pour la raconter.

-Ok. Dans ce cas, je les appelle pour leur dire de venir ?

-Ce n'est pas là peine Yugi, lui répondit Atem avec son sourire énigmatique.

-Lorsque tu fais ce sourire c'est que tu nous caches quelque chose grand frère.

-Tu verras bien Mana.

-Eh oh minute ! intervint Tea, d'où sorte ces 'soeur' et 'grand frère' ? Je suppose que cela fait partie de l'histoire.

-Exact ma chère et puis les autres vont bientôt arriver et tu auras tes réponses.

-Bon si on allait dans le salon en attendant les autres ? proposa Yugi "

Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon pour attendre les autres qui venaient avec une invitée surprise.

-

-

Après avoir récupérer Makuba, Seto et Sérénity s'étaient rendus au parc qui était le lieu de rendez-vous avec les autres, et ils attendaient toujours, tous les deux, depuis deux heures, lorsqu'ils les aperçurent enfin.

"Eh bé ! C'est pas trop tôt, annonça Seto sur un ton méprisant. Laissez-moi devinez, la cause de votre retard se nomme Joey Wheeler."

Joey réagit au quart de tour et se lança sur Seto mais il fut retenu par Tristan, Duke et Bakura. Mai baissa la tête exaspérée par le comportement du blondinet.

"Non. En faite c'est mon avion qui avait du retard."

C'était Rebecca qui venait de parler. Elle portait la même tenue que lors du tournoi de Kaiba : une jupe bleue marine et une veste bleue ciel, des chaussures bleues avec de hautes chaussettes blanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes et elle avait ses lunettes en demi-lunes bleues-vertes. Sérénity prit la parole :

"Bon, puisque tout le monde est là si on y allait car il est presque 7h15 et si on veut parler à Yugi il vaut mieux ne pas arriver trop tard.

-Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Mai. Bon les garçons vous nous suivez et je ne veux aucune réplique cinglante, disputes ou bagarres, compris ? Son regard s'arrêta sur Joey et Seto qui acquisicèrent. Bien, on peut y aller."

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Yugi dura un quart d'heure et se passa, pour une fois, sans encombre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Bon. Et maintenant ? demanda Seto

-Écoute Kaiba, si tu veux t'en aller et bien vas-y, on ne te retiens pas, lui répliqua Joey.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Wheeler.

-Bon là j'en ais marre, hurla Sérénity"

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Joey essaya de la calmer.

"Hey p'tite soeur, calme toi.

-Non je ne me calmerais pas Joey. Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas mais tout à l'heure vous aviez promit de faire un effort mais d'après ce que je vois c'était des paroles en l'air. Donc je vous conseille de ne plus ouvrir la bouche de la soirée. Compris ?"

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

"Bien, dans ce cas ..."

Elle s'arrêta car la porte de la boutique venait de s'ouvrir sur Tea.

"Sérénity, c'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ?

-Oui à cause de ces deux idiots, répondit-elle en désignant son frère et son petit ami.

-Ah d'accord. Bon vous entrez, on vous attend depuis un moment alors si vous vouliez bien entrer.

-Attend Tea ! l'interrompit Mai, vous saviez qu'on viendrait ?

-On peut dire ça. Par contre, attendez-vous à être très, très surpris y compris toi Rebecca."

Ils se lancèrent tous des regards intrigués tandis qu'ils suivaient Tea à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé au salon, ils se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de trois personnes qui les intriguèrent beaucoup. Bien sure, ils avaient reconnu Yugi mais il était complètement différent du Yugi qu'ils avaient connu ces deux dernières années mais à celui de l'époque où Atem était encore avec eux. Il était sur le canapé, allongé sur les jambes de quelqu'un qui s'amusait à le chatouiller ce qui faisait énormément rire Yugi, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. La personne qui s'amusait à le 'torturer' lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau si bien que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu les confondre mais ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble, d'une certaine manière, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement Atem. Seto, Joey et Tristan furent encore plus étonnés quand ils se rendirent compte que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraudes, assise dans un des trois fauteuils était Mana. Quand à Rebecca, comme à son habitude, elle avait sauté sur Yugi, qui, au passage, venait à peine de se lever du canapé, et ils étaient maintenant tout les deux affalés par terre aux pieds des jambes d'Atem.

"Je t'ai manqué Yuginou."

Pour toute réponse, Yugi l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres ce qui fait rougir intensément Rebecca.

"Je pense que ça répond à ta question."

Tous les autres discutaient de ce qui se passait, de la raison de la présence d'Atem et Mana que personne n'avait remarqué le baiser que Yugi venait de donner à Rebecca excepté peut-être une personne qui ne pouvait peut-être pas les voir mais qui avait encore des oreilles et qui ne put s'empêcher de les ramener à la réalité.

"Il y a des chambres pour ça vous savez."

Les paroles d'Atem attirèrent l'attention de tous le monde si bien que Yugi et Rebecca se dépêchent de se relever pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Bon, et si maintenant on pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Mai

-D'abord, lui répondit Tea, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Atem. Mana est ta soeur n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il

-Quoi ? demandèrent tous les autres à l'exception de Yugi

-Bon, j'ai d'autres question mais elles peuvent attendre, continua Tea, par contre il y en a une à laquelle tu ne peux plus échapper. Comment se fait-il que Mana et toi soyez vous ici, à notre époque."

Atem soupira et se mit à parler.

"Très bien. Je vais vous dire en tout cas ce que je sais et ma partie du récit ensuite Mana nous raconteras ce qui lui est arrivé après que nous ayons été séparés."

Chacun essaya de se trouver une place dans le salon pour écouter le récit d'Atem. Yugi et Tea s'assirent chacun d'un côté d'Atem, Rebecca s'assit sur les genoux de Yugi, Joey et Seto s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils restant leurs petites amies respectives sur leur genoux et Tristan, Duke et Bakura s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Une fois tout le monde installé, Atem commença.

"Tout à commencé il y a six mois. Mana et moi, nous nous sommes réveillés dans le désert prés de l'endroit où se trouvait le temple souterrain où Yugi et moi nous nous sommes affrontés. Mana avait toujours les mêmes vêtements mais moi je portais les mêmes que ceux de Yugi. Je me suis rendu compte que nous étions sans doute revenus à votre époque mais pourquoi et comment, je l'ignore. Mana m'a demandé ce qu'on allait faire. D'une certaine façon, je connaissais cette époque et celui qui pouvait nous aider était Marek. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le Nil et ensuite nous avons suivi son cours. Deux jours après notre 'retour', nous sommes arrivés en vue d'un village mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai demandé à Mana de se cacher et, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, d'aller au village et de demander aux habitants s'ils savaient où habiter un jeune homme du nom de Marek Ishtar. Elle venait à peine de se cacher que des hommes sont sortis de nul part. Ils m'ont encerclé et m'ont assommé. Ensuite c'est le trou noir. Puis je me souviens de m'être réveiller, enchaîner, dans une cellule. Les seuls fois qu'ils m'en sortaient c'étaient pour me torturer. ils ne parlaient jamais et ils ne m'ont pas dit non plus pourquoi il m'avait capturé.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute Tea.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

-Je ne sais pas. En plus, j'étais déjà aveugle à ce moment là mais je sais quelqu'un m'as aidé. J'ai senti une présence qui m'était familière.

-Peut-être que c'était ton ka ? proposa Mana

-Mana, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de Ka. J'ai juste le magicien des ténèbres qui me protège.

-Si, tout le monde en a un. Même à cette époque et que l'on l'ignore.

-Mana, que t-est-il arrivé après que tu étais séparée de ton frère ? demanda Sérénity

-Je me suis rendu dans le village et j'ai demandé si quelqu'un savait où habiter ce Marek. L'un d'entre eux m'as proposé de m'y emmener car c'était assez loin. Une fois là bas, une jeune femme nous a ouvert. L'homme qui m'accompagnait lui as dit que je désirait voir Marek pour lui parler d'un certain Atem. En entendant ton nom, elle a aussitôt remercié l'homme et elle m'a fait entré à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé d'où je te connaissais. Je lui ais répondu que je pouvais lui poser la même question. Puis, elle m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à la magicienne des ténèbres. Je lui ais demandé si elle parlait de mon Ka oubliant complètement le fait qu'Atem m'avait dit qu'à cette époque les gens n'avaient pas conscience de leur ka et ne connaissaient pas la magie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Shizu, la soeur aînée de Marek. Quand Marek et son frère furent rentrés, je leur ais tout expliqué. Ils m'ont proposé de rester chez eux afin que j'en sache le plus possible sur cette époque afin que je puisse retrouver mon frère. Ils m'ont tout appris y compris à jouer au duel de monstres. Voilà, c'est tout.

-Bon, je propose qu'on en reparle demain, proposa Mai

-Oui, reconnut Tea. On est tous fatigué et puis comme on dit la nuit porte conseil.

-Oui, c'est vrai, convint Yugi. Au faite Rebecca, tu dors où ?

-Chez Seto. Tu me raccompagnes ?

-Avec plaisir. Mana, tu viens avec nous ? Comme ça, tu découvrira un peu la ville.

-D'accord. A demain grand frère.

-A demain petite soeur."

Tout le monde quitta la boutique et partit dans des directions différentes. Bakura, Duke et Tristan rentraient chez eux. Mai allait passer la nuit chez Joey et Sérénity chez Seto. Yugi lui raccompagnait Rebecca chez Kaiba avec Mana pour qu'elle découvre un peu la ville. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Atem et Tea.

"Atem ?

-Oui Tea ?

-Le grand père de Yugi vous a préparé des chambres pour toi et ta soeur. Tu veux que je te conduise à la tienne ?

-Bien sure. Euh Tea, est ce que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec moi ?"

Tea ne répondit rien. Elle avit toujours révé d'entendre ses mots mais elle aurait préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances. Et puis, après tout, autant vivre l'instant présent quand on ne sait pas ce qui va arriver plus tard.

"D'accord."

Elle lui prit la main et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre pour passer une nuit qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier.

* * *

Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre 

On se qui concerne le fait que Mana soit la soeur d'Atem, j'ais eu cette idée en voyant la complicitée qu'il ya entre eux et qui pour moi me rappelle la complicitée entre frère et soeur.

C'est tout j'espère qu'il vous aura plu

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**MagicAnzu:** Coucou ma puce ! Merci pour ta review qui est la première de ma fic. Pour le Replayshipping, je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu as de quoi te satisfaire. Et oui Sérénity peut avoir un sacré caractère et elle le montre bien. Voilà, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont. Kisoux

**Sphymx:** Salut ! Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus aussi . Bisoux

**graveyard's darkness:** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère te voir dans les prochains chapitres Bisoux

**Regenerating Fire:** Kikou toi ! Je sais j'ais été longue pour le chap 2 mais j'espère qu'il ta plu. Et tu avais raison ce chapitre nous révéle certaines choses mais il reste toujours la grande question : Pourquoi Atem et Mana sont-ils là ? J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont . Kisoux ma puce.

**Joana Melodya:** Coucou Joana ! Et oui même si le couple principale c'est Atem/Tea je peux m'empécher d'écrire des petites scènes sur le SilentShipping, le PolarShipping et comme dans le chapitre 2 du Replay. Voilà j'espère que le chap 2 t'aura plu aussi et j'espère te voir dans les prochains chapitres. Bisoux !

**la petite reunionaise:** Tu ne change pas à ce que je vois xD Et non pas de scène de ce genre dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le prochain qui sait Tea est toujours un peu triste à cause de la situation d'Atem mais comme tu l'as remarqué Yugi a complétement changé. J'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire autant Kisoux.

**La petite Anzu:** Kikou Lolo. T'en fait pour le retard c'étais pas grâve. J'espère que ce chapitre a pu répondre à certaines de tes questions notamment en ce qui concerne les deux hommes qu'avait rencontré Tea. Joey et Seto n'ont pas changé au grand malheur de Sérénity xD Je sais je suis horrible avec Atem mais bon j'aime bien le faire souffrir. J'espère que les prochains te plairont mais qu'est-ce que je dit bien sur qu'ils te plairont. Kisoux ma puce adorée.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fic avec une petite scène un peu ecchi (Je suis complètement nulle pour écrire des lemons alors j'ais fait au mieux '). Ce chapitre est largement plus court que les précédents car c'est un peu un chapitre de transition pour la suite.

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à «Kazuki Takahashi», de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh !

Couples: RevolutionShipping (Of course), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Je suis tout sauf un ange xd )

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: Au début de ce chap, Atem est seul dans sa chambre, Tea étant redescendu pour appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle passait la nuit chez Yugi.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3:__ Un amour éternel_

Atem était assis sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre. Une chaleur réconfortante se dégageait de la pièce qui lui rappelai l'époque où il partageait le corps de Yugi. Cette chaleur était douce ce qui lui rappelai aussi qu'il y a peu de temps il se trouvait dans une cellule froide et glaciale jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse cette présence familière qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper. Il repensa aux paroles de Mana et il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il savait que cette créature avait une apparence humaine mais qui-était-elle . Cette présence lui était familière alors peut-être qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à cette carte lors d'un duel contre l'un de ses adversaires ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Tea entrer dans la chambre. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Tea ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-il

-Atem, je... je voudrais te dire quelque chose."balbutia-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui mais elle hésita à continuer.

"Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Voilà ! Depuis la fois où tu m'as sauvé de ce criminel dans le restaurant où je travaillais, il y a déjà si longtemps, depuis ce jour, j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments intenses que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé. Sur le bateau, je n'ais pas eu le courage de te les avouer et, ensuite, je l'ais regretté mais maintenant j'ai une seconde chance alors je te le dis : je t'aime et ce depuis la première fois que j'ai entendu ta voix."

Atem resta silencieux un petit moment avant de parler à son tour.

"Tu sais Tea, moi aussi j'ais éprouvé des sentiments identiques à ton égard mais ces sentiments étaient anciens comme si tu me rappelais quelqu'un de mon passé. Lorsque j'ais retrouvé la mémoire, j'ais découvert l'origine de ses sentiments."

Atem s'arrêta. Il allait avouer à Tea une partie de son secret, secret que même sa soeur ne connaissait pas, et il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

"Il y a 5000 ans, j'avais une femme. Elle se nommait Téanna et, elle et toi, vous pourriez passer pour des jumelles.

-Tu veux dire que je suis sa réincarnation ?

-Oui, mais ne change en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. C'est pour ça que je voulais que que tu reste avec moi, pour t'avouer mes sentiments mais tu m'as devancée.

-Atem, je ne sais pas quoi penser.

-Tea, durant ces six derniers mois, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. J'aimerai que cette première nuit en dehors de mon ancienne prison soit différente, j'aimerai retrouver quelque chose que je n'ai senti de puis longtemps.

-Je vois de quoi tu veux parler."

Tea s'approcha d'Atem et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce doux baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Puis, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Tout en se déshabillant, ils échangèrent de courts baisers. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Atem caressa la peau douce de Tea, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Tea prit le visage d'Atem dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Je t'aime Atem."

Atem l'embrassa à son tour.

"Je t'aime aussi Tea."

Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau et passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu 

Bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Après une longue attente voici le chapitre 4 de ma fic

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à «Kazuki Takahashi», de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping (Of course), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Je suis tout sauf un ange xd )

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: Les italiques à la fin sont les pensées de Maria.

Le lendemain matin, Atem se réveilla seul dans sa chambre. Au même moment, Yugi entra à l'intérieur.

"Bein tien ! La marmotte se décide enfin à sortir de sous la couette.

-Vraiment très drôle."

Atem s'étira pendant que Yugi ouvrait les volets. Une fois ouverts, Atem senti les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

"Il est quelle heure ?

-11h45.

-J'ais dormi tout ce temps ?

-Oui. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce que vous fait hier, Tea et toi.

-Tu nous as espionnés ?

-C'est pas moi. C'était l'idée de ta sœur."

Du bas de l'escalier, la voix de Mana se fit entendre.

"J'ais entendu.

-Mana, tu es morte !"

Yugi était mort de rire.

"Vous avez de la chance que je sois aveugle sinon vous passeriez un mauvais quart d'heure."

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

"Au moins Yugi, tu auras eu un petit cours de préparation pour plus tard avec ta chère Becky."

A ces paroles, Yugi vira au rouge tomate.

"Heu... Je te mets des affaires sur le lit et j'attendrais dehors que tu sois prêt.

-Yugi, tu es gentil mais j'ais beau être aveugle j'ais passé pratiquement trois ans dans ton corps alors je connais cette maison par cœur donc je pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Au faîte, où est Tea ?

-Elle est repartie chez elle, il y a une heure mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait cette après-midi.

-Ah d'accord. Euh ! Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir ?"

Yugi devint encore plus rouge, si ce fut possible, et il se dépêcha de sortir laissant Atem seul. Ce dernier pensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Tea et il se dit que peut-être que maintenant les choses allaient sans doute s'améliorer.

Pendant ce temps, Yugi était descendu en bas, dans la boutique, et il s'était retrouvé face à Mana qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

"Pourquoi tu m'as vendu ?

-Je ne fais que lui dire la stricte vérité.

-On voit que tu n'as jamais vu mon frère en colère.

-Aussi croit moi."

Une pointe de tristesse se décelait dans la voix de Yugi. Les paroles de Mana avaient ravivé des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux fut brisé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

Sur le palier de la boutique se tenait Bakura. Il était habillé comme à son habitude d'un tee-shirt bleu et blanc, d'un pantalon bleu et d'une veste à manche courte bleue. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille de 16 ans, aux cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt gris-noir et une courte jupe violet foncé. Au tour du cou, elle avait une sorte de bandeau vert. Elle avait des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles et un collier représentant une étoile entrecroisée d'un croissant de lune. En la voyant, Mana eut un mauvais pressentiment et elle préféra remonter en haut laissant Yugi seul avec les nouveaux arrivants.

"Salut Yugi !

-Salut Bakura ! Tu me présente ?

-Hein ? Euh oui ! Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Yugi, je te présente Maria Stones, la championne européenne de Duel de monstres."

Yugi regarda Maria.

"Tu es la championne européenne ?"

Maria hocha la tête. Elle semblait très timide et Bakura dut lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle se décide à parler. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il se décida à parler à sa place.

"Maria voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de faire un duel contre elle.

-Bakura ! Je t'ais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas. Je me demande comment tu m'as convaincu de venir ici.

-Peut-être parce que tu es incapable de me résister."

Yugi dut retenir un fou rire. Bakura semblait être tombé amoureux. Puis, il réfléchit à la proposition de Bakura. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas livré un duel alors un duel amical contre Maria lui ferait sans doute du bien et cela lui changerais les idées.

"C'est d'accord. Tu acceptes de m'affronter en duel Maria ?

-Se serait un honneur Yugi.

-Vous m'attendez là le temps que je vais chercher mon jeu ?

-Ok ! Et salut tes deux invités de ma part."

Yugi comprit l'allusion de Bakura. Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son jeu. Il se trouvait dans la boîte qui avait autrefois contenu le puzzle du millénium. Il ouvra le coffret qui se trouvait sur son bureau et en sortit son jeu de cartes. Il n'y avait plus touchait depuis son duel fatidique avec Atem. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues lorsqu'il se rappela ce jour. Yugi se ressaisit aussitôt et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Tout ça été le passé désormais. Atem était là maintenant et il ne partirait plus jamais.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mana. Mais son visage était dur et sérieux, elle qui d'habitude était si insouciante et plaine de vie. Yugi eut du mal à croire que c'était vraiment elle qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Mana, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-J'ais un mauvais pressentiment Yugi.

-Mana, tu sais bien que Bakura n'est pas le même que celui que tu as connu.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui mais de cette Maria.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quand je l'ais vu, j'ais ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'arriva pas à l'expliquer. Yugi, promets-moi que tu seras prudent. Mon frère ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui."

Le regard de Mana était suppliant. Yugi savait de quoi elle parlait. Cela c'était déjà produit une fois et Atem avait perdu toute volonté.

"Je te le promets."

Il dit au revoir à Mana et descendit les escaliers afin d'aller retrouver Bakura et Maria. Mana, elle, retourna dans sa chambre inquiète pour ses amis. Mais tous les deux ignoraient qu'Atem avait entendu toute leur conversation et un léger murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Sois prudent Yugi"

Pendant ce temps, Yugi était déjà parti avec Bakura et Maria. Comme qu'il discutait avec son ami, il n'avait pas remarqué le sourire malveillant qui était apparu sur le visage de Maria et il était encore loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait.

_'Tu m'as tout pris Pharaon. Maintenant c'est à moi de te prendre ce qui t'es le plus cher.'_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	5. Chapter 5

Après une longue, très longue attente (je sais), je vous amène enfin la suite.

La raison pour cette attente est que j'avais perdu pendant un certain temps mon intérêt pour Yugioh, intérêt qui est revenu il y a peu et j'en suis contente car cela me manquait donc voila le chapitre 5.

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping , SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Ca ne changera pour rien au monde lol)

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: 1) Tout ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des persos.

2) Je suis pas très douée pour écrire les duels alors j'ais fait du mieux que j'ais pu.

* * *

Chapitre 5: Yugi VS Maria

Yugi, Bakura et Maria se dirigeaient vers la place de l'horloge, les deux garçons ayant décrétaient que c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire un duel. Yugi décida donc de profiter du trajet pour mieux connaître Maria.

"Dis moi Maria ?

- Oui, Yugi ?

- De quel pays d'Europe vient-tu exactement ?"

Maria attendit un moment avant de répondre.

"Je viens d'Angleterre." Elle se tourna vers Bakura. "C'est comme ça que j'ais rencontré Bakura."

Ce dernier lui sourit et se joignit à la conversation.

"J'ais rencontré Maria lors de ma dernière visite à mon père à Londres. On s'est rencontré par hasard dans la rue et dès que je luis ais parlé de toi, elle m'a littéralement bombardé de question. C'est comme ça que j'ais appris qu'elle était la championne européenne."

Bakura eut un petit rire.

"Il faut croire que peut importe le continent, tu es toujours aussi célèbre !"

Yugi ne répondit rien. Le titre de Roi du Jeu ne lui avait été réellement remis qu'après sa victoire sur Atem et il avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

-

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent sur la place. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bondée car la plupart des gens allaient manger. Yugi regarda autour de lui se rappelant de vieux souvenirs. C'était ici qu'il avait livré son premier duel dans Battle City afin de récupérer le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de Joey et, plus tard, qu'il avait invoqué pour la première fois Timée. Cela lui semblait le parfait endroit pour reprendre les duels.

"Bon, c'est quand vous voulez !" Annonça Bakura.

Yugi et Maria se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui venait de s'installer tranquillement sur la bordure entourant l'horloge de la place.

"Puisque tu insistes Bakura." répondit Maria en s'inclinant de manière moqueuse.

Yugi et elle s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, avant de se retourner et d'activer leurs Disques de Duel.

"C'est l'heure du Duel !"

Les deux duellistes tirèrent chacun les cinq premières cartes de leur jeu respectif.

"Honneur aux dames, annonça galamment Yugi.

- Je te remercie, répondit la jeune fille. Très bien, je tire !"

Elle regarda ses cartes avant de décider ce qu'elle allait faire.

"J'invoque la Valkyrie Magicienne en mode attaque. Ensuite, je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour."

Maria avait appris le jeu de Yugi par cœur et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui infliger une défaite humiliante. Elle sourit en pensant au jeune homme brisé qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Elle savait que le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir le pharaon est de s'attaquer à celui qui l'avait hébergé dans son corps.

"A toi Yugi.

- Comme tu veux Maria, répondit-il. Je tire."

Yugi regarda ses cartes et réfléchit prudemment. Il ne connaissait pas le style de jeu de Maria et il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'avertissement de Mana.

"Très bien. Je commence par placé un monstre face caché en mode défense et je pose une carte face cachée. Je termine mon tour. A toi de jouer Maria.

- Je tire."

Si elle ne se trompait pas, le monstre en mode défense de Yugi devait être Marshmallon, du moins, si ce qu'il lui avait dit était exact. De toute façon, elle avait de quoi contré sa carte. Mais avant, elle allait détruire sa carte face cachée au cas où cela serait un piège.

"Bien, je commence par invoquer l'Enchanteur de glace sur le terrain en mode attaque. Ensuite, j'active la carte magique Typhon d'espace mystique qui détruit ta carte face cachée."

La carte magique de Maria détruisa la carte de Yugi qui se révéla être Force miroir.

"Joli coup Maria." _Mais pas suffisant._ pensa Yugi.

"Et tu n'as encore rien vu, rétorqua-t-elle. J'active l'effet spécial de l'Enchanteur de glace. Pour chaque carte que j'envois de ma main au cimetière, je peux placer un compteur glace sur un monstre sur le terrain et mon Enchanteur gagne 300 points d'attaque pour chaque compteur.

- Quoi ?

- Et j'envois une des deux cartes que j'ais en main au cimetière afin de placer un compteur glace sur mon enchanteur ce qui fait augmenter son attaque de 300 points soit 1900 points d'attaque. Très bien, maintenant, Enchanteur de glace attaque son monstre face caché.

- Tu viens d'activer la faculté spéciale de mon monstre. Lorsque le joueur adverse attaque Marshmallon alors qu'il est face caché, il pert 1000 points de vie, de plus il ne peut être détruit au combat.

- C'est là que tu trompes Yugi ! répliqua Maria.

- Comment ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- C'est simple, j'active une de mes cartes face cachées, la carte piège Colère divine. En envoyant une carte de ma main au cimetière, je peux annuler l'effet de ton monstre et le détruire, ce qui te laisse sans défense. Mes monstres vont donc pouvoir porter une attaque combinée sur tes points de vie."

Yugi faillit s'écrouler à la suite de l'attaque de Maria car il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de duel. En plus, il lui restait seulement 500 points de vie et il n'avait joué qu'une seule fois pour le moment. Il ignorait qui était cette fille mais elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être.

"Je t'attends Yugi !" lui lança Maria.

La voix de la jeune fille le ramena à la réalité. En aucun cas, il ne devait perdre.

-

-

Au même moment chez Yugi :

Atem était inquiet. Un sentiment d'angoisse dont il ignorait l'origine le parcourait. Il avait l'impression qu'un danger guettait Yugi. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

Atem releva la tête. Quelque chose venait de frapper la fenêtre.

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

Le bruit se répéta mais cette fois il sentit autre chose. Il savait ce que cette sensation lui rappelait mais il préférait en être sur c'est pourquoi il décida d'appeler sa sœur.

"Mana, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive."

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes quitta la cuisine où elle goûtait un peu à tout, et monta dans la chambre de son frère.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

-J'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes tes yeux," lui répondit son frère.

Mana fut légèrement étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire concernant sa demande.

"Et que veux-tu que je vois ?

- Peux-tu regarder à la fenêtre et me dire ce que tu vois ?

- Eux ? D'accord !"

La jeune magicienne s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un magnifique faucon au plumage blanc/crème tapait à répétition à la fenêtre comme s'il voulait attirer leur attention.

"Il y a un faucon mais, c'est bizarre. Il agit comme s'il voulait que l'on le remarque, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de nous, remarqua Mana.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda Atem.

- Eh bien, son plumage est de couleur blanc/crème et c'est étrange, mais on dirait presque ses iris sont de couleur ambre."

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Parce que je sens sa présence !"

Mana n'avait pas besoin d'autre qu'il en dise plus pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu m'avais dit qu'il avait une apparence humaine, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui et je commence à savoir de quelle créature il s'agit."

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

"Ouvre la fenêtre."

La jeune fille obtempéra et aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte, le faucon alla s'installer sur l'épaule de l'ancien pharaon et se mit à battre des épaules.

"On dirait qu'il veut que tu le suives." constata Mana.

C'était exactement l'impression qu'il avait également et son sentiment d'angoisse continuait à grandir.

"Oui et je crois bien que nous ferions mieux de la suivre."

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Sachez que le suivant est déjà écrit et prêt à être recopier.

Autre chose, les cartes que Maria utilisent existent d'ailleurs, l'Enchanteur de glace est un des monstres qu'Asuka utilise dans la version manga de GX (Asuka est une des rares persos de GX que j'apprécie)

A au prochain chapitre ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 !

Disclaimers: Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping , SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romantique et aventure.

Rating: T ( Ca ne changera pour rien au monde lol)

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: Tout ce qui est en italique sont les pensées des persos.

Pour ce qui cela interresse, je compte rester au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Le vrai visage de Maria

Mana avançait le plus vite possible, son frère s'accrochant à son bras. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien la ville et elle ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait Yugi et Bakura alors elle se servait de sa magie pour les localiser. Cela n'était pas très difficile car Yugi dégageait une énergie similaire à celle d'Atem. Au départ, elle ne fit que suivre le faucon mais cela était vite devenu difficile car il allait plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait avancer. Elle sentit son frère lui serrait le bras alors elle tâcha de le rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est presque arrivé."

A peine eut-elle dit ça que le faucon passa devant elle avant d'aller se percher sur une rambarde. Mana en profita pour reprendre son souffle et regarder autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient apparemment sur une place. Elle commença à se demander pourquoi le faucon les avait emmenés ici quand elle les aperçus. La jeune fille remercia aussitôt les dieux que son frère soit aveugle sinon il n'aurait jamais pu supporter la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Yugi était à genoux au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Bakura était à côté de lui essayant de le réconforter. Quand à la fameuse Maria, elle se tenait face d'eux, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres quand elle vit les deux nouveaux arrivants.

"Ben tiens ! Regardez qui voilà le grand et tout puissant Pharaon." Maria accentua sur le 'tout puissant. "Que me vaut donc ta présence et celle de la princesse d'Egypte ?

- Qui es-tu réellement ?" demanda Atem;

Maria le regarda n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu avais retrouvé ta mémoire Pharaon mais il faut croire qu'elle ressemble vraiment à du gruyère." commenta-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

Mana essaya de se jeter sur la jeune fille mais son frère la retint par le bras.

"Insultes encore une fois mon frère et tu auras affaire à moi !" lui cria-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent du regard et la tension dans l'air monta d'un cran. Bakura, qui jusqu'à présent était resté aux côtés de Yugi, décida d'intervenir.

"Où l'as-tu eu ?"

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui interloquée.

"De quoi parles-tu ?

- De cette carte. De celle dont tu t'es servis pour battre Yugi." lui répondit-il.

Les paroles de Bakura eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Atem. _Non. Yugi ne peut pas avoir perdu contre une fille sorti de nulle part._ Il fut ramené à la réalité par Bakura qui n'avait pas fini d'interroger Maria.

"Je ne connais qu'une seule personne ayant cette carte dans son jeu et Atem l'a définitivement vaincu il y a deux ans. Alors, je te le répète, où as-tu eu cette carte, Maria ?"

La jeune fille le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas Bakura ? lui demanda-t-elle. Car, après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as donné.

- Quoi ?

- Ah la la la ! soupira Maria. On dirait que le Pharaon n'est pas le seul à avoir des trous de mémoire."

Elle se tourna vers Atem et s'inclina moqueusement devant lui comme elle avait fait avec Bakura avant le début du duel.

"Vous m'excuserez votre majesté mais il semblerait que je doive rafraîchir la mémoire de mon ami."

Elle claqua ensuite des doigts et un brouillard sombre l'entoura ainsi que Yugi et Bakura. Quand il se dissipa, tous les trois avaient disparus. Atem n'avait pas besoin que Mana lui dise ce qui c'était passé pour savoir que Yugi avait disparu. Le lien qui unissait les deux amis, et qui s'était reformé après leurs retrouvailles, avait brutalement disparu. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

"Yugi, je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois."

Le faucon, qui avait assisté à la scène, vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Atem et se mit à émettre une douce mélodie partageant ainsi le chagrin du jeune homme.

-

-

Au même moment chez les Gardner:

Tea était dans sa chambre rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait prévenu ses parents qu'elle comptait passer l'après-midi chez Yugi car, depuis la nuit dernière, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: passer le reste des ses jours avec Atem.

La jeune fille posa le dernier livre sur l'étagère, attrapa son sac et fila hors de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta juste un instant dans la cuisine où se trouvaient ses parents.

"Je vais chez Yugi." lança-t-elle en coup de vent avant de sortir de la maison au pas de course.

Ses parents se regardèrent interloqués.

"Notre fille a l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, dit Mme Gardner.

- Oui et si tu veux mon avis, il y a un garçon là dessous." lui répondit son mari.

Ignorant complètement ce que disaient ses parents, Tea emprunta gaiement le chemin qui menait chez Yugi et ce, sans savoir qu'elle était suivie. D'ailleurs, les deux personnes qui la suivaient, décidèrent de passer à l'action. Quand la jeune fille passa devant une allée adjacente à la rue où elle marchait, elle fut agrippée et entrainée dans la dite allée. Avant que Tea puisse crier à l'aide, un de ses agresseurs lui plaquèrent la main sur la bouche et la retournèrent face à eux. C'est comme ça que la jeune fille aux yeux saphirs se retrouva face à face avec Mai et Sérénity. C'est la jeune femme blonde qui avait sa main posée sur la bouche de Tea. Cette dernière s'empressa d'enlever la main de son amie afin de leur passer un savon.

"NON MAIS CA VAS PAS DE ME SUIVRE COMME CA !!!

-Ben quoi ? demanda Mai interloqué. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

- EH BIEN SI !! Parce que, figures-toi, qu'y hier, juste avant que ne trouve Atem, j'ais été abordée par deux types qui m'avaient tous l'air d'être ceux qui l'avaient enlevés et dont il s'était échappé. Et, à cause de vos bêtises, j'ais crus que c'était eux !" leur lança-t-elle.

Mai et Sérénity échangèrent un regard. Elles ignoraient, en effet, comment Tea avait rencontré Atem. En pensant au pharaon, les deux amies eurent la même pensée.

"Au faîte, Tea... commença Mai

- ... si tu nous parler un peu... continua Sérénity.

-... de ta nuit avec Atem ?" terminèrent les deux jeunes filles ensemble.

Tea les regarda, bouche bée. Ses joues avaient d'ailleurs pris une jolie couleur tomate.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda la brunette.

Sérénity eut un petit rire et Mai leva un doigt faisant mine de réprimander l'interrogée.

"Allons allons Tea, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Il ne nous est pas passé inaperçus hier, à moi et Sérénity, que, pendant que nous rentrions tous chez nous, toi tu étais restée chez Yugi."

Tea devint encore plus rouge cz qui confirma les suspicions de ses deux amies.

"Allez ! Raconte ! l'empressa Mai

- Je ne sais pas si...

-Si tu t'inquiète pour moi, c'est pas la peine," la coupa Sérénity.

La brunette la regarda, surprise, ce qui amusa la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

"Je suis assez grande pour entendre ce genre de chose contrairement à ce que pense mon frère et puis, ça fait un petit moment maintenant que j'ais perdu ma virginité sauf que Joey n'est pas au courant."

Ce dernier détail fit rire les trois amies de bon cœur. Puis, Mai prit un air solennel et passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes filles qu'elle considérait comme ses sœurs.

"Eh oui ! Nous voici toutes les trois de vrais femmes."

La jeune femme regarda alors Tea du coin de l'œil.

"A condition bien sur que ...

- C'est bon, j'avoue !"

Ses deux amies se précipitèrent sur elle voulant entendre tous les détails.

"Alors ?"

Tea prit alors un air rêveur.

"Comment dire ? Il est tellement passionné et fougueux mais également si tendre et si doux.

- Je suis contente que tu l'es retrouvée" lui dit Sérénity en serrant son amie.

Mai également souriait puis elle décida de taquiner un peu Tea. Elle prit alors un air songeur.

"Tout ça me semble un peu suspect tout de même. Atem m'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience et puis c'est assez connu que certains pharaons dans l'Ancienne Égypte avaient des harems. Je me demande si c'était son cas."

La réaction de la jeune fille brune ne se fit pas attendre.

"NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE !!!"

Elle était redevenue rouge mais de colère cette fois-ci. Mai se mit aussitôt à rire suivi de près par Sérénity.

"Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta tête."

Quand Tea comprit qu'elle se moquait d'elle, elle se mit également à rire.

Ce que les trois jeunes filles ignoraient, c'était que les fameux hommes en noir que Tea avait rencontré le jour précédent, les observaient.

"Celle que nous cherchons se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue.

- La petite amie du Grand Prêtre est avec elle.

- Génial comme ça on fera d'une pierre deux coup et cela devrait grandement plaire le maitre.

- Et pour l'autre ?

- Assommez-la s'il le faut mais il faut que l'on emmène les deux autres à tout prix.

- A vos ordres !"

Les quatre hommes, car ils étaient quatre, s'approchèrent des trois amies en silence. Avant qu'elles ne purent réagir, le plus costaud d'entre eux avait déjà assommé Mai. Ils se mirent ensuite par deux afin de maîtriser Tea et Sérénity et de les emmener ne laissant que la jeune femme blonde inconsciente sur le sol.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus.

J'espère que le fan club de Yugi ne viendra pas me sauter dessus (je pense à une ne particulier qui se reconnaîtra ;) ) en particulier avec le chapitre qui suit xD

A au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici le chapitre 7 !

Vous verrez que pour le titre je ne me suis pas trop foulez xD En faite, j'ais repris le titre du chapitre en 10 parties du tome 7 du manga, où Yugi et les autres affrontent pour la 1ère fois le double de Bakura, car il correspondait bien au chapitre. Vous verrez pourquoi en le lisant ;)

Une fois de plus, je demande au fan-club de Yugi de ne pas venir me trucider ^^'

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T (Ca ne changera pour rien au monde lol)

Écrit par: Elinea

* * *

Chapitre 7: Un ennemi pour mille ans

Lorsque Yugi se réveilla, il ne sut pas tout de suite où il était à cause de l'obscurité mais ce qu'il sentit aussitôt ce fut les chaînes qu'il avait aux poignets et au chevilles. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir mais ce qu'il vit ne fut guère encourageant. L'endroit où il se trouvait était une cellule plutôt petite dont le seul accès était la porte qui était complètement hermétique et qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière.

Yugi n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il resta assis à simplement regarder le sol avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit. Le jeune garçon releva aussitôt la tête pour apercevoir Bakura se tenant dans l'embrasure.

"Bakura !" s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement

Le garçon en question eut alors un étrange sourire.

"Pas tout à fait."

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Yugi lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ?

"Qui est-tu ? demanda-t-il

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as déjà oublié. Je sais que ça fait deux mais quand même. Décidément, entre toi et le Pharaon, il n'y en as un pour rattraper l'autre."

Maintenant Yugi en était sure. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde avec un caractère semblable et qui appelait Atem par son ancien titre.

"C'est impossible, tu es mort !

- Surprise ! Surprise !"

Bakura se rapprocha de Yugi et ce dernier put mieux le voir. N'importe qui n'aurait vu aucune différence mais Yugi avait appris à reconnaître les signes qui différenciaient son ami de l'esprit de l'anneau, la plus notable étant le sourire dément qu'il avait.

"Tu es censé être mort." répéta Yugi

L'ancien voleur haussa les épaules à ce commentaire.

"Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore prêt à recevoir le repos éternel, répondit-il avec ironie. Plus sérieusement, si tu veux savoir comment j'ais survécu et bien voilà la raison. Il y avait deux esprits à l'intérieur de l'anneau : le mien et celui de Zork. Et malheureusement pour ton cher ami le pharaon, il n'a détruit que celui de Zork. Le mien a réussi à survivre je ne sais trop comment. Cependant, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver et ensuite retourner à mon cher hôte."

Bakura croisa les bras et regarda Yugi.

"Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser ?

- Qui me dit de toute façon que tu y répondras ? rétorqua Yugi

- Peut importe ce que je te dirais de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller quelque part le rapporter à tes amis. Et ne compte pas sur Mana pour te retrouver. Elle n'a pas réussi à localiser le pharaon lorsque ce dernier était ici même alors je doute qu'elle y arrive avec toi." ironisa Bakura

Yugi savait qu'il avait raison et il se sentait désespéré mais, en aucun cas, il ne perdrait espoir.

"Qui est Maria ? demanda-t-il alors

Bakura se mit à sourire en entendant cette question.

"De toute les questions que tu pouvais posé il a fallu que tu poses celle à laquelle je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je préfère que les grosses révélations arrivent quand vous serez tous réunis pour plus d'effets dramatique et puis c'est mieux lorsque la principale intéressée est présente. Question suivante ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Cela me semble pourtant évident. Quel meilleur moyen de torturer le pharaon que de s'en prendre à ceux qui comptent le plus pour lui et il se trouve que tu es l'une de ses deux personnes. Je pense que tu n'as aucun mal à deviner l'identité de l'autre personne ?

- Tea !

- Eh oui, cette chère Gardner ! D'ailleurs, elle est ici en ce moment même. La sœur à Wheeler également.

- Atem te fera regretter tout ça Bakura !"

En disant cela, Yugi s'était relevé et rapproché de Bakura d'autant que le lui permettait ses chaînes. De la colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. L'accès de colère du jeune garçon fit sourire Bakura. Il n'avait pas réussi à briser le Pharaon mais il savait que se serait plus facile avec Yugi, et il s'en délectait d'avance. Il se rapprocha de son prisonnier et de la peur apparut dans les yeux de ce dernier qui ne connaissait que trop bien la démence que pouvait avoir par certains moments l'esprit de l'anneau. Yugi essaya de reculer pour s'éloigner mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Bakura l'empoigna par la gorge.

"Je te conseille de rester docile Yugi. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te rajoute une chaîne au cou comme à un animal désobéissant, non ?"

Yugi acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas prononçait un mot car il avait du mal à respirer.

"Bien ! J'espère donc que tu fera tout ce que je dirais, compris ?"

Yugi acquiesça de nouveau et Bakura le lâcha. Yugi en profita pour respirer à nouveau correctement. Le voleur eut un sourire sadique en le regardant.

"Finalement, ça sera plus facile que je ne l'imaginais."

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yugi avant de sortir et de refermer la porte replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Yugi se rassit contre le mur et rapprocha ses jambes contre lui. Il avait peur de ce que Bakura allait lui faire subir sachant de quoi était capable ce dernier en particulier si c'était ce qu'Atem avait du enduré pendant six mois. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Atem et que toute cette folie se termine pour de bon.

-

-

Les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent à peu de temps d'intervalles. Elles s'assurèrent que chacune allait bien avant de regarder où elle se trouvait. Elles furent étonnées lorsqu'elles virent qu'elles se trouvaient dans une dans une chambre qui semblait être tout droit sortie de l'Ancienne Egypte à l'exception faite bien sure qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture à part une porte qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

"Où est-ce que l'on est à ton avis Tea ? demanda Sérénity car il s'agissait bien des deux amies qui avaient été enlevées.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis la jeune fille aux yeux azurs, mais j'ais l'impression que cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si j'étais déjà allé dans une pièce similaire il y a bien longtemps.

- Et tu as tout à fait raison ma chère !"

Les deux jeunes filles firent volte-face pour se retrouver face à Bakura sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur ami mais de l'esprit de l'anneau.

" Toi ! Mais c'est... commença Tea

- Impossible ? la coupa Bakura. Eh bien non ! Désolé de vous décevoir !

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Sérénity.

- Je pense que vous devez vous douter de la réponse en particulier si Tea a des sensations de déjà-vu, dit-il en regardant la jeune fille en question. Cela me permet donc d'en déduire que ce cher pharaon t'en a parlé."

Tea resta de marbre car elle ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Bakura. Sérénity, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, se tourna vers son amie.

"De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Bakura qui se mit à rire.

"Je vois. Je vais donc devoir m'en charger. Figures-toi, Sérénity, que ta chère amie Tea n'est d'autre que la réincarnation de l'épouse de votre ami le pharaon.

- Quoi ?"

Sérénity se tourna vers Tea pour savoir si c'était la vérité et cette dernière acquiesça.

"Il dit vrai.

- Mais bien entendu que je dis la vérité, répondit Bakura. Cependant cela ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas confiance en moi.

- Sans blague ? Surtout après tout ce que tu nous as fait, rétorqua Tea

- Je plaide coupable pour ça. Ben tiens, en parlant du passé, est-ce qu'Atem t'as parlé de tout ?

- Bien sure, répondit Tea étonnée. De quoi d'autre aurais-tu voulu qu'il me parle ?

- Oh, peut-être, du fait, que lui et Téanna ont eu une fille ?"

Devant l'air choqué des deux jeunes filles, Bakura sut que le pharaon avait oublié de parler de certains détails. Il avait misé en plein dans le mille et, avec cette révélation, il était sure de semer le doute dans leurs esprits.

"Sur ce, je vais vous laisser méditer sur ce que je viens de vous dire. Et puis, j'ais quelques préparations à faire pour un autre de mes invités."

Bakura s'éloigna vers la porte mais Tea l'interpella.

"Comment ça 'un autre de tes invités' ?

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien ! lui répliqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi avoir enlevé Sérénity ? Il n'y a que moi qui t'intéresse !

- C'est vrai mais avec elle entre mes mains je suis sure que Kaiba ne va pas venir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues surtout s'il tient à sa vie.

- Dit plutôt que tu as peur de lui !" lui lança Sérénity.

Bakura haussa les épaules puis il sortit de la pièce en prenant le soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui laissant les deux jeunes filles.

"Qu'est que l'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Sérénity

Tea ne répondit rien car elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois.

Au programme de la prochaine fois: Les garçons font quelques recherches et Mai leur apprend l'enlèvement de Tea et Sérénity.

A au prochain chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 8.

Celui a quelques révélations pas grand chose mais assez pour attiser la curiosité ^^

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: _'tout ce qui sous cette forme' _sont les pensées que seul Atem entend.

Et c'est parti pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 8: Concertations

Après la disparition de Yugi, Bakura et Maria, Mana avait ramené son frère chez Yugi. Une fois là bas, elle avait demandé au grand père de Yugi d'appeler les amis de ce dernier pour leur dire de rappliquer illico. C'est pour cette raison que Joey, Tristan et Duke se trouvaient dans le salon des Muto avec Atem et Mana, Joey venait d'ailleurs de taper le mur avec son poing en apprenant tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Si jamais je chope cette fille, elle va apprendre à ne pas s'en prendre à mes amis."

Personne n'essaya de le calmer car ils étaient tous dans le même état de colère sauf Atem qui, lui, était plus dans un état 'léthargique' car il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était les serres du faucon sur son épaules droite. Ce dernier les avait suivi lors de leur retour au magasin et, une fois arrivé, il s'était installé sur l'épaule d'Atem et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Cela avait d'ailleurs étonné les trois garçons lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu posé une seule question, Mana leur avait fait signe que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Le groupe d'ami essayait donc de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

"Vous pensez que les hommes en noir qui avaient enlevé Atem et cette Maria pourraient être de mêche ? demanda Joey après s'être calmé.

- Peut-être, lui répondit Mana. En tout cas cela expliquerait certaines choses comme le fait qu'elle savait qui nous étions réellement mon frère et moi.

- Moi il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue." annonça Duke.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors il continua.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de la carte que cette Maria a utilisé et pourquoi Bakura a-t-il dit qu'elle n'était pas sensée la posséder ?

- Non, dit Mana. Elle a disparu en emmenant les autres san en révéler le nom de la carte.

- Mais moi j'en ais une petite idée !"

Tous se retournèrent, excepté Atem car ce dernier était toujours en état second, pour voir Seto se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, son habituel malette à la main.

"Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt ! hurla Joey. Ca va presque faire une heure que nous on est là !"

Seto lui lança une regard exaspéré avant de lui répondre.

"Eh bien désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour arriver à convaincre mon frère et Rebecca qu'en faîte j'allais à mon bureau vérifier quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils m'accompagnent.

- Tu leur a menti ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Joey, Duke et Tristan qui avaient du mal à croire que Seto Kaiba avait menti à son petit frère.

- Oui, en effet, je leur ais mentis ! Car, de un, je ne voulais pas que Makuba ne s'inquiète et de deux, dois-je vous rappeller comment a réagi Rebecca la dernière fois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Yugi."

Les trois autres garçons baissèrent la tête. Ils ne se rappellaient que trop bien ce qui c'était passé avec Dartz et l'orichalque et en particulier Joey. Pour lui, il cela avait été une période très difficile.

"Tu disais que tu savais quelle carte cette fille avait utilisé ? demanda Mana afin de changer de sujet.

- En effet !" répondit Seto.

Il posa sa malette sur la table et l'ouvrit pour révéler l'ordinateur qui se trouvait à l'intérieur puis l'alluma. Il se mit à piannoter dessus tout en leur expliquant.

"Tous les matins, je regarde s'il y a des duels en cours qui pourraient se révéler interressant ainsi que des duellistes prometteurs quand j'ais remarqué, vers midi, que Yugi livrait un duel. Je l'ais donc regardé jusqu'à ce que son adversaire invoque une carte bien particulière et familière."

Il tourna l'écran vers les autres pour qu'ils puissent voir la carte en question. Duke ne l'avait jamais vu quant à Duke et Tristan, ils ne l'avaient rencontré que sous une forme plus évolué mais Mana ne pouvait oublier la créature qui était responsable de la mort de son maître Mahad.

"Diabound !"

Il suffit à Joey d'entendre ce nom pour qu'il est une nouvelle montée de colère.

"C'EST PAS VRAI !! Je croyais pourtant que l'on s'était débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de ce satané voleur !

- Faut croire qu'il est plus résistant que le plus pire des cafards." lui répliqua Tristan.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mai. Cette dernière avait l'air très fatigué et elle avait une coupure à la lèvre inférieure. En la voyant ainsi, Joey passa aussitôt de la colère à l'inquiètude et il se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?" demanda Joey.

Mai prit une inspiration avant de parler car elle avait encore mal à l'endroit où l'homme l'avait frappé.

"Sérénity et moi étions aller voir Teapour savoir pourquoi elle était restée ici la nuit dernière. Nous étions entrain de discuter toutes les trois quand quatres hommes ont surgi de nulle part et m'ont assommé. Lorsque je me suis révéillée, j'étais toute seule.

- Quoi ?!?" hurlèrent aussitôt les quartes garçons.

En entendant cela, Atem espéra que Bakura, car il avait compris que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça depuis le début, ne lui ferais aucun mal.

_'Pharaon'_

Le jeune homme releva légèrement la tête. Cette voix semblait venir de l'intérieur de lui.

_'Ferme le yeux'_

Atem décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il obéisse même si fermer les yeux ne faisait pas une grande différence pour lui.

_'Et maintenant ouvre-les'_

Ce qu'il fit et il fut aveugler par la lumière de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en regardant son entourage qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son âme et que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les changements qui avaient du se produire après qu'il est retrouvé la mémoire. La pièce était éclairé d'une lueur douce et elle était agencée d'une manière similaire à celle de Yugi, sans doute à cause du lien qui l'unissait à lui. Il y avait un litet à côté un bureau sur lequel était posé quatre photos. Une le représentait avec Yugi, une autre avec Mana, sur la troisième il était avec Tea et la dernière représentait toute la bande au grand complet: lui, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Sérénity, Seto, Makuba, le vrai Bakura, Rebecca, Mana et Marek. Il y avait également deux étagères contre l'un des murs: sur l'une il y avait des cartes et des objets liés à Duels de Monstres, et sur l'autre, il y avait des objets égyptiens sans doute liés à ses origines. Atem ressentait la chaluer et le confort qui se dégageait de cette pièce mais il se demandait qui l'avait emmené ici.

"Il s'agit de moi."

Atem se retourna et fit face à ce que beaucoup de personnes qualifieraient d'ange descendu sur Terre. En la voyant, il sut tout de suite pourquoi il avait reconnu sa présence lorqu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir et la présence du faucon.

"Eatos ?"

~*~

Maria avançait dans l'un des couloirs de leur "base". Elle avait voulu parler à la jeune fille qui était la réincarnation de l'épouse du pharaon mais les gardes lui avaient empéchée d'entrer et elle ignorait où Bakura avait emprisonné l'autre garçon, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle cherchait le voleur. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Finalement, elle le trouva dans ses quartiers entrain de trier ses cartes.

"J'aimerais te parler."

Il lui répondit sans même prendre le besoin de se retourner.

"Et de quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'ais-je pas le droit de **la** voir ?"

Bakura poussa un soupir avant de poser ses cartes, de se lever et de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

"Parce que tu n'es pas encore prête pour la voir, voilà pourquoi !

- Tu te trompes, je suis parfaitement prête !

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne la tuerais pas à l'instant où je la verrais si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Ne trouves-tu pas mieux qu'elle l'apprenne en présence de son cher pharaon et qu'il l'avaoue devant elle. Elle en serait dévastée !"

Maria dut reconnaître que Bakura avait raison et le pharaon sera complétement désemparé en voyant celle qu'il aime le rejetter pour ses crimes. En voyant son regard, Bakura posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'autre sous son menton puis l'obligea à le regarder.

"N'oublie pas tous ce que j'ais fais pour toi .

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Jene serais pas en vie ou à cette époque sans toi. C'est toi qui m'as suavé la vie où mon village a été détruit et mes parents tués sous les ordres du pharaon Atem alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé.

- Dans ce cas, fais moi confiance."

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

"Tu devrais aller continuer à t'entrainer à invoquer tes membres avec ton Diadang. Si jamais je dois affronter le pharaon cela sera comme dans l'ancien temps alors j'ais besion que tu puisses arriver à invoquer tes monstres les plus puissants.

- D'accord."

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de repartir vers ses quartiers pour s'entraîner comme il le lui avait demandé. Une fois qu'il fut sur que Maria était assez loin, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cette, elle avait failli le coincer avec ses questions et il ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit Tea. Cette dernière, en voyant Maria, risquerait d'avoir des réminiscences de sa vie antérieur, comme Kaiba lors de Bataille Ville, et elle pouvait découvrir la vérité or il avait encore besoin de l'aide de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser se rencontrer.

Bakura poussa un nouveau soupir. Ce petit incident imprévu l'avait agacer, il avait donc grand besoin de se détendre. Une séance de torture s'imposait donc et c'était ce cher Yugi qui allait en faire les frais.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Pour Eatos, il s'agit d'un des monstres crées pour la série et comme il s'agit d'un monstre gardien, on peut imaginer qu'elle est protéger d'autres personnes par le passé autre que Raphael du moins c'est ma théorie. Voilà donc pourquoi je l'ais choisie. ^^

Au programme de la prochaine fois: Chapitre entièrement dédié à Atem et Eatos avec quelques intemèdes sur Yugi et Bakura. Et le titre sera: La protectrice du pharaon.

A au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ais ne pas eu le temps de poster les nouveaux chapitres car j'avais trop de travail et de révisions. J'ai également modifié un peu ce chapitre par rapport à ce que je voulais mettre au départ.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

* * *

Chapitre 9: La Protectrice du Pharaon

Dire qu'Atem était surpris serait un euphémisme. Même si, au fond de lui, il se douté que le faucon pouvait être Eatos, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela était la réalité.

"Mais... ?

- Tu sembles surpris ? Pensais-tu que Raphaël soit le seul humain que j'ai protéger en 5000 ans ?"

_'Là, elle marque un point.'_ Il était idiot de penser que chaque créature du Monde des Esprits ne se liait qu'à une seule personne au cours de leur vie, Tea et Kaiba en été la preuve. Cependant quelque chose le tracassait.

"Mais, si tu es vraiment mon ka, pourquoi n'étais-tu jamais apparue autrefois ?

- Parce qu'autrefois, tu avais le pouvoir des dieux pour t'aider ce qui n'est plus le cas désormais."

Elle disait vrai. Sans le puzzle du millénium, Atem ne pouvait pas invoquer les 3 Dieux Égyptiens. Toutefois, Eatos possédait un pouvoir lui permettant de battre n'importe quels Dieux. Et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Pour t'aider à retrouver ce que tu as perdu et aussi pour t'expliquer pourquoi cette jeune fille t'en veux tant.

- Tu veux parler de Maria ?"

Eatos acquiesça.

"Dans ce cas, expliques-moi !

- Te souviens-tu de l'enfant que Téanna et toi avaient-eu ?"

Le regard d'Atem s'assombrit. Non, il était loin de l'avoir oublié maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

"Je me souviens d'elle. Si seulement Bakura ne l'avait pas enlevé afin de faire souffrir..."

Atem laissa sa phrase en suspens. Un doute affreux avait commencé à l'envahir en pensant à Bakura._ 'Et si ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Pourtant cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses._

"Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il à Eatos.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a utilisé les pouvoirs des objets du Millénium dont il avait réussi à s'emparer à ce moment-là. Le reste, lui seul le sait.

- Et je suis sure qu'il va s'en vanter quand il va tout m'avouer", dit- il avec une moue sarcastique.

Eatos eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Mais le vrai combat allait bientôt commencer et il fallait pour ça que l'ancien pharaon retrouve toutes ses capacités.

"Pharaon ?

- Je suis prêt Eatos. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que je retrouve la vue ?

- Il faut que tu acceptes le pouvoir qui est en toi et que tu ne fasses plus qu'un avec lui.

- Le pouvoir qui est en moi ?"

Atem ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins pas entièrement. Une part de lui savait ce que cela signifiait seulement, le pouvoir qui était en lui, celui qui lui permettait d'invoquer les Dieux, ce pouvoir l'effrayait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'objet du millénium pour le contenir.

Soudain, il sentit d'immenses brûlures dans le dos comme si quelqu'un était entrain de le lacérer et il entendit des hurlements dans sa tête. L'apparition de la douleur fut si brutale qu'Atem tomba à genoux. Eatos s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- C'est Bakura !

- Quoi ?

- Comme il ne peut plus te faire souffrir, il s'en prend à la seule personne dont tu peux ressentir la souffrance.

- Yugi," comprit-il aussitôt.

Il se redressa avec difficulté aidé par Eatos, la douleur continuant de le faire souffrir énormément. Mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Son meilleur ami était en danger et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui.

"Je suis prêt.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas, tend les mains et ferme les yeux."

Atem fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Il sentit Eatos lui prendre ses mains et une douce chaleur les envahit. Elle lui posa ensuite les mains du jeune homme sur son cœur tout en les tenant toujours et une immense lumière les absorba.

~*~

Dans le salon des Muto, le groupe d'amis commençait à s'inquiétait depuis qu'Atem avait les yeux dans le vide et ne réagissait plus du tout, enfin moins qu'avant. Joey s'était aussitôt mis à paniquer comme un dingue, Mai avait du d'ailleurs failli l'assommer pour qu'il se calme. Mana, elle, était restée étrangement détendue ce qui avait laissé imaginé aux autres qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus sur ce qui arrivait à son frère mais quand il lui avait posé la question, elle était restée muette à ce sujet.

Ils étaient tous entrain d'attendre quand une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la pièce. Les six amis durent se protéger les yeux tellement la lumière était forte. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils virent qu'Atem s'était relevé et que c'était comme si la lumière émanait de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, une paire d'ailes blanches apparut dans son dos avant de disparaître. Joey, Tristan et Duke se regardèrent, ils étaient les seuls, avec Mai, à avoir vu un phénomène similaire il y a quelques années. La lumière se dissipa peu à peu avant de disparaître complétement ne laissant qu'Atem debout. Ce dernier se mit à cligner des yeux le temps qu'ils s'habituent à l'éclairage de la pièce. Le faucon, qui avait disparu il y a quelques instants, vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Atem et celui-ci se mit à le caresser.

"On dirait que tu avais raison finalement."

Avant qu'il ne puise dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se fit étouffer par sa sœur qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

"Mana... de l'air...

- Oups !"

La jeune fille redescendit sur le sol au grand soulagement de son frère. Voilà bien quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Seto sur un ton autoritaire.

- Peut importe ce n'est pas important," répondit Atem

A ces mots, Joey l'empoigna par le cou tellement il était en colère.

"Non mais tu t'entends. Tu es resté, entre guillemets, comateux pendant plusieurs minutes et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que ce n'est pas important.

- Je sais où ils sont."

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un choc pour les autres.

"Quoi ? demanda Joey

- Je sais où est ta sœur mais si tu préfères perdre ton temps avec ce qui m'est arrivé pendant que Bakura peut lui faire n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui voit."

Joey lâcha aussitôt Atem.

"Très bien mais tu devras tout nous raconter quand tout ce bazar sera terminé."

Atem acquiesça. Comme s'il attendait ce signal, le faucon prit son envol et sortit de la maison suivi de près par le groupe d'ami.

~*~

La douleur était insupportable. Il avait le dos en feu et la douleur l'empêchait de bouger. Bakura avait tout fait pour d'ailleurs. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui faisait ça, il lui avait répondu que c'était juste pour se détendre et que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir le pharaon était de faire souffrir atrocement les autres à sa place.

Une douleur atroce le parcourut lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement sans souffrir. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de son bras. Il avait rouvert une de ses blessures en essayant de bouger. Il commençait à se sentir mal et la tête lui tournait. Tout à coup, cette sensation commença à disparaître peu à peu tout comme la douleur. Cette dernière était toujours présente mais plus tolérable. Il se demandait ce qui avait calmé la douleur quand une lumière aveuglante apparut.

* * *

Désolé pour la fin mais je voulais laisser un peu de suspense.

Voilà pour ce chapitre et il ne reste plus que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue.

Dans le prochain, il y aura la confrontation tant attendu, je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir des dégâts ^^

A au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira surtout qu'il est un tout petit plus long que les autres.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

* * *

Chapitre 10: Une confrontation tant attendue

La bande d'amis courait à perdre haleine tout en suivant le faucon. Ils avaient déjà traversé une bonne partie de la ville et ils venaient d'entrer dans une zone remplie de vieux entrepôts: un endroit parfait pour Bakura. Finalement, ils s'arretèrent devant la porte arrière de l'un d'entre eux, le seul problème était qu'elle était vérouillée. Joey et Tristan décidèrent donc de prendre les choses en main et enfoncèrent la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit au bout du deuxième essai. Ils se dépéchèrent d'entrer dans le batiment mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que l'endroit était bien plus grand qu'ils ne l'imaginaient alors ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes. Mai, Tristan et Duke partaient à la recherche de Tea, Sérénity et Yugi et les autres, eux, chercheraient donc Bakura.

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes à travers d'interminables couloirs, Atem, Joey, Seto et Mana arrivèrent dans une immense salle qui ressemblait bien plus à un temple antique qu'à un viel entrepôt. Ils firent à peine deux pas dans la salle que tous les issues se refermèrent.

"J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, dit Joey.

- Sans blague Wheeler !" rétorqua Seto.

Joey allait entrer dans une de ses habituelles crises de nerfs contre Kaiba mais un rire tordu qu'ils connaissaient bien l'en empécha.

"A ce que je vois, vous vous entedez toujours aussi mal tous les deux.

- Sors de ta cachette Bakura !" lui répliqua Atem sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Etrangement, Bakura obtempéra mais lorsqu'il apparut, il n'était pas seul. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, Atem la reconnut sans diffuculté. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de Tea et elle portait également le pendentif qu'il avait reçu pour elle. Il lui avait été donné par une étrangère alors qu'il se trouvait au bord du Nil. Tout ce qu'il se rappellait de cette étrangère était qu'elle avait les yeux couleur or **(1)** mais maintenant il savait que cela devait être Eatos. Maintenant, il devait lui dire la vérité et la convaincre que cela l'été.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Atem.

- Après tout ce temps, tu poses encore la question ?

- Sauf que là, il a raison, répliqua Joey. Vu que les objets du Millénium sont enfoui au millieu du désert, tu n'as aucun moyen de les récupérer.

- La ferme le chien ! C'est pas à toi que je m'addressais !"

Joey allait se jeter sur Bakura mais Atem le retint d'un geste de la main.

"Je répéte ma question: qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

- Voyons cela me semble évident après tout. Si je ne peux plus récupérer les objets du Millénium, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose pour me distraire c'est à dire te pourrir la vie Pharaon même si cela voulait dire te ramener à la vie. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que ta peste de soeur soit du voyage."

Il lança un regard ennuyé à la jeune fille en question qui le lui renvoya.

"J'en suis navrée Bakura, lui dit-elle moquesement avant de redevenir sérieuse. Et toi ? Que fais-tu encore dans ce monde ?

- Ca c'est mon secret ! Mais assez parlé ! Le temps n'est plus à la discution mais à l'action et cette fois, tu n'as pas le pouvoir des Dieux pour me vaincre Pharaon !"

Un immense vent secoua alors la salle avant de laisser apparaître un monstre cauchemardesque: Diabound et ce dernier était dans sa forme la plus évoluée.

"Je sais pas vous mais je crois que l'on a un problème, annonça Joey.

- Tu crois qu'on avait pas remarqué peut-être, lui répliqua Seto.

- C'est pas le moment pour vous quereller vous deux, leur cria Atem.

- T'as qu'à nous dire comment abattre ce monstre, lui rétorqua Kaiba.

- Si vous faisiez un peu plus attention à ce qui ce passer !" leur lança Bakura.

A peine eut-il dit ça que son monstre lança quatre boules d'énergie sur chacun d'entre eux. Atem l'évita avec facilité et Joey évita la sienne de justesse, surement grâce à sa chance légendaire. Mana réussit à en changer la direction en utilisant sa magie et avec l'aide de la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Kaiba ne réussit pas à l'éviter mais juste avant l'impact une puissante énergie blanche ayant la forme d'un dragon l'entoura et détruisit la boules d'énergie de Diabound.

"Qu'est ce que.. ?" hurla Bakura complétement stupéfait.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous les autres, y compris Seto mais à l'exception d'Atem, étaient surpris par l'apparition du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

"Mais... comment ? commença Kaiba.

_'Je t'ais dit autrefois que mon pouvoir t'appartenait et cela signifiait pour l'éternité.'_

_'Merci Kisara.'_

Ses yeux montraient désormais une nouvelle determination qui indicait clairement que Bakura allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir enlever Sérénity. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, le Dragon Blanc se mit à rugir. Ce retournement de situation fit sourire Atem car il venait de penser à quelque chose.

"Qui y a-t-il de si amusant Pharaon ?"

Ce n'était pas Bakura qui avait parlé cette foi-ci mais Maria. Son ton était froid et glacial et ne trahissait aucune émotion.

"Ce n'est pas avec un dragon et une petite magicienne (Mana prit un air indigné à ce commentaire) que tu arriveras à vaincre le monstre de Bakura, dit-elle sur le même ton glacial.

- Mais qui a parlé d'un seul dragon, lui rétorqua Atem.

- Hein ?

- Après tout, s'il existe un dragon de lumière, il existe forcément un dragon des ténèbres." **(2)**

Maria ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais Bakura si et il n'était pas le seul. Joey avait aussitôt compris de quoi Atem parlait lorsqu'il a mentionné le dragon des ténèbres tout comme Mana qui savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

"Hey Joey ! l'interpella-t-elle. Si tu veux faire ce que je pense alors concentres toi sur le pouvoir qui se trouve au plus profond de toi afin de le faire apparaître.

- Reçu 5 sur 5 !"

Joey fit alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit et décida de fermer les yeux pour mieux arriver à se concentrer entièrement, chose assez rare. Bakura ne voulut pas prendre de risque et ordonna à Diaboud d'attaquer le jeune homme mais l'attaque fut arretter par le Dragon Blanc et la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Il se tourna alors vers Kaiba abasourdi.

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu protgerais ce nul, dit-il avec dégoût.

- Il y a un début à tout, lui répondit calmement Seto. Et puis, Sérénity me tuerait probablement si elle apprenait que je n'ais rien fait."

Bakura allait lui donner son opinion quand la soeur de Joey quand une lueur noire emplit la pièce et fut suivi d'un rugissement. Enfin, un dragon noir comme l'ébène et aux yeux rouges comme le sang apparut à côté de Joey.

"Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite tout à l'heure Bakura, dit-il à ce dernier."

L'interressé se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de pointer le pharaon du doigt et de s'adresser à lui.

"Sans la puissance des Dieux, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- Je n'ais pas besoin de la puissance des Dieux car j'ais désormais un pouvoir qui dépasse les leurs de loin, lui répondit Atem.

- Dans ce cas, commença Bakura, tu ne m'en voudras pas de tester ce fameux pouvoir ! Diabound ! Attaque le Pharaon !"

Atem fit signe aux autres de ne pas intervenir et Joey dut attraper Mana pour l'empécher de s'interposer. Cependant, comme dans le cas de Kaiba un peu plus tôt, l'attaque fut stopé juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son objectif. Quand le jet d'énergie envoyé par Diabound fut complétement arrété, tous purent voir la créature qui avait interrompus l'attaque. Il s'agissait d'une créature à l'apparence fémine qui avait un tenue de styles amérindienne ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes blanches dans le dos. Elle tenait à la main l'épée qui lui permit de stopper l'attaque de Diabound.

"Dites-moi que je rêve ! déclara Seto complétement sidéré.

- Dans ce cas, on est deux ! lui répondit Joey. C'est La Gardienne Eatos."

Le nom tilta dans l'esprit de Mana car il lui rappellait quelque chose dont lui avait parlé son maître Mahad.

"Vous parlez de la gardienne légendaire ?"

Bakura eut alors un grognement mécontent. _'Quand je pense qu'elle n'était censée être qu'une légende.'_ Cela allait changer légèrement la donne.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris par l'apparition d'Eatos. En la voyant, Maria s'était figée instantanément. Tout comme Mana, elle avait entendu parlé de celle que les anciens égyptiens surnommaient la gardienne légendaire. On raconté qu'elle n'accordait sa protection qu'à ceux qui avaient le coeur pur c'est à dire des pesonnes qui n'avaient commis de crimes injustes. Or, si Eatos était la protectrice du Pharaon cela voulait dire que Bakura lui avait mentit mais pourquoi ? Elle ne savait plus quoi croire.

Ignorant les déboires de sa 'protégée', Bakura se mit à sourire à ses quatres adversaires.

"Je crois que son combat va être plus intéressant que prévu finalement."

~*~

Après s'être séparer des autres, Mai, Tristan et Duke étaient partis à la recherche des filles et de Yugi mais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient trouvé que des pièces vides et ils n'avaient pas non plus rencontré âme qui vive. Ils pensaient que cela allait continuer ainsi pendant un moment quand Tristan s'arrétta soudainement à l'angle d'un couloir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda aussitôt Mai.

Tristan montra alors les deux gardes se trouvant dans le couloir adajacent et qui se tenaient devant une porte.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je penses que si ces gardes sont là c'est pour une bonne raison, leur dit-il.

- Et comment tu comptes te débarrasser d'eux Tristan ?" lui demanda Mai.

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Duke, regard qui suffit aux deux garçons pour se mettre d'accord. Au même moment, ils sortirent de leur cachette et se préicpitèrent sur les gardes qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à assommer.

_'Bonjour la discrétion.'_ pensa Mai en les rejoignant. Duke avait déjà récupéré les clefs se trouvant sur l'un des deux gardes afin d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils eurent l'impressions de se retrouver projeter à une autre époque. Le choc fut de courte durée cependant car, une fois qu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissaient d'eux, Tea et Sérénity se précipitèrent sur eux soulagées de les revoir.

"Vous allez bien ? demanda Duke.

- Ca peut aller, répondit Tea.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda alors Sérénity.

- Ils sont partis à la recherche de Bakura, lui répondit Tristan

- Et on ferait mieux d'aller les rejoindre," annonça alors Mai.

Elle fit un signe de la tête pour indiquer aux deux autres qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas les inquiéter aux sujet de Yugi pour l'instant. Les deux garçons hocèrent légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient reçu son message. Après quelques rapides explications et mises au points, le petit groupe repartit au pas de course mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement acculumés à un croisement par plusieurs gardes.

"L'un des deux autres gardes a du les prévenir, imgina Duke.

- Si vous ne vous étiez pas précités aussi, leur rétorqua Mai.

- Fallait bien que l'on agisse, lui répliqua Tristan.

- C'est pas le moment pour ce genre de chose," les interrompit Tea. **(3)**

Les garçons se turent aussitôt et préfèrent se concentrer à repousser les gardes. Les filles aussi arrivaient à se défendre en particulier Mai qui n'avait pas trop de mal à se débarrasser des gardes qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle ou de ses deux amies. Un groupe de garde se précipitèrent sur les trois amies alors qu'elles avaient le dos tourné mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent les attraper, ils furent repousser par une sphère d'énergie blanche. Les autres gardes décampèrent aussitôt en voyant quelque chose se trouvant au dessus du groupe d'amis. Etonnés, ils furent encore plus surpris en voyant ce qui les avait sauvé mais cette créature semblait tout de même familière pour trois d'entre eux.

"C'est étrange, j'ais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette créature, dit Tristan.

- Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Duke.

- Evidemment que vous l'avez déjà vu, leur dit Tea. Il s'agit du Magicien Silencieux de Yugi.

- Et tu as tout fais raison."

Les cinq amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la voix. Ils virent ainsi Yugi s'approcher vers eux. Ses vétèments étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits comme s'il avait été torturé par Bakura mais, étrangement, il n'avait l'air de n'avoir que quelques égratignures. En le voyant, Tea se précipita vers lui.

"Yugi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- A ton avis ?" lui demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.

Tea ne réagis pas tout de suite à sa remarque mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sérénity qui eut l'air horrifié lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait.

"Tea ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que Bakura nous as dit avant de nous laisser ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire sur son autre..."

Tea s'arretta lorsqu'elle comprit où Sérénity voulait en venir. Elle se tourna alors Yugi qui détourna son regard.

"On ferait mieux d'aller retrouver les autres, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de commencer à s'éloigner mais Tea l'aggripa par le bras et le retint. Pensant que son maître était agressé, le Magicien Silencieux se posta de manière défensive entre lui et la jeune fille mais cette dernière ne lacha pas prise.

- L'un de nous devrait t'emmener ailleurs pour que l'on puisse te soigner, lui dit-elle.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de cela."

Tea ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'elle remarqua des marques dépassant de son tee-shirt. Elle lâcha prise en les voyant et fut étonnée en les voyant entièrement cicatrisés lorsque son regard se posa sur le magicien qui se tenait toujours devant Yugi et elle comprit.

"Désolé,"urmura-t-elle.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autres ne dise quoi ce soit sur ce sujet plutôt sensible, Mai prit les devants.

"Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment retrouvé les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi je peux,"annonça alors Yugi.

Tous le regardèrent légèrement étonnés.

"Je peux demander à mon magicien de les retrouver c'est comme ça que je vous ais trouvé d'ailleurs, expliqua-t-il.

- Les grandes explications attendront, annonça Mai en voyant les têtes de Tristan et Duke. Le plus important pour le moment est de retrouver les autres."

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent alors à suivre le Magicien Silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une porte vérouillé par un bloc de marbre.

"C'est pas en l'enfonçant que l'on pourra l'ouvrir, dit Tristan en s'approchant.

- Tristan ! Baisse-toi !!"

L'interpellé eut juste le temps de se plaquer à terre avant que le bloc de marbre ne vole en éclat.

"Bon sang Yugi ! cria-t-il à ce dernier. Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ça ! **(4)**

- Désolé Tristan mais la situation est urgente dois-je te le rappeller" lui répondit Yugi.

Tristan se contenta de grommeler en réponse puis il se releva. Ils attendirent que la fumée se dissipe un peu avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Dans la dite salle se déroulait un combat titanesque: un monstre cauchemardesque, que Tea, Tristan et Yugi reconnurèrent comme étant Diabound, affrontait le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleux de Kaiba, le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges de Joey, la Magicienne de Mana et, au grand étonnement de tous le groupe excpté Sérénity qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu, la Gardienne Eatos qui semblait obéir aux ordres que lui donnait Atem. Toute cette bataille titanesque fut stopé par un cri de stupeur de Maria. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Cette dernière pointait Tea du doigt, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"Vous, dit-elle en continuant de désigner Tea. Vous lui ressemblait comme deux goutes. Vous ressemblez à la femme de mes rêves. Vous ressemblez à ma mère."

* * *

Et voilà fini pour ce chapitre. Désolé pour le petit cliffie à la fin, c'était trop tentant. Au départ, je voulais mettre jusqu'à la fin du combat mais j'ais préféré coupé peu de temps avant ^^

Maintenant quelques explications :

**(1) **J'ais regardé quelques images tirées des épisodes où apparait Eatos et j'ais vu qu'elle avait les yeux ambre tirant un peu sur le jaune d'où les yeux couleurs or ^^

**(2) **Référence au jeu de cartes où le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleux est un monstre de type lumière et le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges un monstre de type ténèbres.

**(3)** C'est un peu le petit gag du chapitre car dans deux situtions dangereuses, c'est Atem et Tea qui doivent ramener leurs amis sur le problème qui les ménace ^^

**(4)** Sous entendu qu'il aurait pu dire à haute voix ce qu'il voulait ce que son magicien fasse.

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre. Plus que deux dont l'épilogue. Ca va me faire bizarre quand elle sera terminé.

A au prochain chapitre ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 11, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais la finir ça me fait vraiment bizarre.

Dans celui-là, il y aura la grande révélation que tous le monde attend ainsi que la fin des règlements de compte ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

* * *

Chapitre 11: Le dénouement

_"Vous, dit-elle en continuant de désigner Tea. Vous lui ressemblait comme deux goutes. Vous ressemblez à la femme de mes rêves. Vous ressemblez à ma mère."_

Une fois que les paroles de Maria furent enregistrées dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes, la plupart d'entre eux pensèrent aussitôt la même chose: _'Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?!?'_ Seulement cinq personnes en avaient une petite idée et pour l'une d'entre elles ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, un bon signe.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce délire ? demanda Joey complétement paumé par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Bakura, lui répondit Atem. Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi de t'expliquer."

L'interpellé ne dit rien car il savait que si le pharaon s'en mêlait davantage, il était fichu pour de bon alors il préféra éviter cela avant même que cela n'arrive.

"Laisse tomber pharaon car je ne révélerai pas mon petit secret quant à toi, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion !!

- On peut savoir ce que tu insinues ? demanda Seto soupçonneux.

- Eh bien, croyais-le ou non, mais, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai fait que retenir mes coups, répondit Bakura en riant.

- Pardon !!" s'écria Joey.

Vu la réaction de Joey et le regard d'incrédulité des trois autres, le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver avait donc beaucoup de mal à croire Bakura. Leurs réactions, d'ailleurs, ne firent qu'amuser davantage ce dernier.

"Ta créature ne peut pas être plus puissante qu'elle ne l'est déjà, lui répliqua Mana.

- C'est là que tu te trompes jeune fille, lui rétorqua Bakura moquesement. Car, vois-tu, mon monstre possède exactement les mêmes pouvoirs et capacités que lors de notre dernier affrontement à Kul Elna ce qui veut dire qu'il a toujours les pouvoirs des monstres qu'il a tué il y a 5000 ans ce qui inclut, si mes souvenirs sont bons, pas comme ceux d' une certaine personne, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Atem, un certain dieu de ma connaissance."

Dire que certains se mirent à paniquer aurait été un euphémisme. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient vues voire même ressenties la puissance d'un des Dieux Égyptiens. Diabound était assez puissant comme ça, pas la peine qu'il récolte un de leur pouvoir ! Voyant les regards inquiets de la plupart de ses ennemis, Bakura décida d'en profiter.

"Diabound ! Utilise le pouvoir de Slifer afin de détruire le pharaon une bonne fois pour toute !"

Obéissant aux ordres de son maître, Diabound attaqua Atem avec l'attaque destructrice de Slifer. Bakura était sure de gagner cette fois-ci car Eatos était trop affaiblie pour contenir entièrement l'attaque de son monstre et si elle était détruite alors le pharaon mourrait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était la confidence d'Atem envers ses amis qu'ils soient du passé ou du présent. En effet, tout comme avant l'apparition d'Eatos, Atem fit signe aux autres ainsi qu'à sa gardienne de ne pas intervenir. Les autres étaient effrayés mais ils faisaient confiance en leur ami alors ils n'intervinrent pas. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'intervenir car, comme la dernière fois, l'onde d'énergie n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Cependant, contrairement à la fois précédente, l'attaque de Diabound ne fut pas stoppée mais absorbée par une sorte de portail avant de réapparaître derrière son expéditeur qui la reçut de plein fouet à la grande joie du groupe d'amis.

"Comment as-tu fais cela Pharaon ?!? demanda Bakura avec rage.

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as oublié Bakura !"

Tous les regards, à l'exception comme toujours de celui d'Atem, se tournèrent vers le magicien qui venait d'apparaître à la grande colère de Bakura et à la grande joie de Mana.

"Maître !

- Et c'est moi qui suis censé avoir des trous de mémoire ?" demanda Atem avec ironie ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Bakura, lui, fulminait. Comme si la présence de la gardienne légendaire ne suffisait pas, il fallait que ce fichu magicien débarque lui-aussi. Il était vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Atem, de son côté et maintenant qu'il était sur que les attaques de Diabound ne pourraient plus les atteindre pendant un moment, décida de faire comprendre à Maria la vérité. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, il y avait Bakura grâce à qui elle était là aujourd'hui et qui lui avait raconté une vérité sur son passé et de l'autre côté, il y avait le pharaon et ses amis qui s'entraidaient et se protéger les uns les autres. Mais c'était du pharaon qu'elle ne savait plus quoi pensait. Bakura le lui avait décrit comme étant un être glacial et sans cœur qui ne pensait qu'à lui même et, maintenant, il était là devant elle protégée par la gardienne légendaire qui se lie uniquement à ceux qui ont un cœur pur, protégeant lui-même ses amis et sa sœur. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi croire.

"Maria !"

La voix d'Atem la sortit de ses pensées et le regarda. Sa sœur et Yugi se tenaient à ses côtés leurs magiciens respectifs derrière eux.

"Ta place n'est pas avec Bakura, lui dit Atem.

- Dans ce cas, où est-elle ?! lui répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

- C'est simple, lui répondit-il. Je peux te le dire avec un simple carte."

Il prit une des cartes de son jeu et la lui lança.

"Cette carte est celle de la créature qui vit en toi," lui dit-il.

Maria regarda alors la carte en question et vit qu'il disait la vérité. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la Valkyrie Magicienne **(1). **Seul Bakura connaissait l'identité de son ka car c'est lui qui lui avait appris à l'invoquer alors comment lui le savait-il ? Se pourrait-il que Bakura lui-avait menti? De plus, parmi les trois jeune filles qui étaient arrivés après les autres, l'une d'entre elles était la réincarnation de l'épouse du pharaon. Et si jamais il s'agissait de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui lui rappelait sa mère dans les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle ? Se pourrait-il en faite que le pharaon soit... ? La jeune fille avait désormais plus d'interrogations que de réponses et cela l'effrayait. Sa peur augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'Eatos se rapprocha d'elle afin de lui parler.

"Oubli des doutes jeune fille et écoute ton cœur. Lui seul connait la vérité."

_'Mon cœur ?'_ Maria ne comprenait pas de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait.

_'Je ne veux pas me battre contre mon maître !' _La jeune fut surprise en entendant la voix car elle semblait venir de partout à la fois mais surtout du plus profond d'elle-même.

_'Qui est-tu ?'_ demanda-t-elle.

_'Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?'_

_'Tu veux dire que tu es ... ?'_

_'Croyais-tu que je n'étais qu'une simple créature née pour t'obéir ?'_

_'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'_ répondit Maria avec humilité. Contre toute attente, elle entendit un rire en réponse.

_'Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme lui.' _Par lui, Maria comprit qu'elle sous entendait Bakura.

_'Mais pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne veux pas te battre contre ton maître ?'_

_'Tu sais que je suis une magicienne de lumière et, tout comme la Magicienne des Ténèbres, j'ai un maître qui m'enseigne les arcanes de la magie blanche.'_

_'Un maître de la magie blanche ?' _se demanda Maria avec étonnement puis son regard tomba sur le Magicien Silencieux. Alors elle comprit ce que lui disait son cœur et elle choisit son camp.

Pendant que Maria avait ses 'réflexions' intérieurs, Bakura n'avait pas perdu de temps et c'était remis à attaquer les autres même s'il était plutôt en situation minoritaire. En effet, en plus d'affronter Eatos, Mahad, la magicienne de Mana, le magicien de Yugi et les dragons de Seto et Joey, ils avaient de nouveaux adversaires dans les créatures que les 'nouveaux arrivants' avaient rapidement réussis à appeler autrement dit: les harpies de Mai **(2)**, la Sorcière des Ténèbres pour Tea **(3)** et St Jeanne pour Sérénity **(4)**. Les deux garçons restants s'étaient trouvés une autre tâche. Au lieu de faire appel à un monstre, ils utilisaient les effets des cartes magiques et pièges pour contrer Bakura ou renforcer les créatures de leurs amis. Bakura se savait mal partimais il était loin de se douter à quel point. Il voulu attaquer Tea avec Diabound mais son monstre fut stoppé avant même qu'il est pu lancé son attaque. Cependant, ce qui surprit Bakura, c'est que Diabound est reçu cette attaque dans le dos alors que c'était techniquement impossible. Il entra dans une colère noire quand il découvrit que c'était Maria qui l'avait attaqué avec la Valkyrie Magicienne.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il avec rage.

- Je choisis mon camp, voilà ce que je fais," lui répondit Maria simplement.

Outragé par la trahison de la jeune fille, Bakura s'apprêta à l'attaquer mais il fut stoppé par les trois autres magiciens. Il se sentait pris au piège mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore fichu car il savait que le pharaon et ses amis n'oseraient pas l'attaquer directement de peur de blesser leur ami et il comptait utiliser cette carte jusqu'au bout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Pharaon ? demanda alors Bakura à Atem. Tu n'oseras jamais m'attaquer directement pour une raison que nous savons tous ici et si tu ne m'attaques pas directement afin de m'achever, ce combat n'aura jamais de fin.

- C'est là que tu trompes Bakura, lui répondit Atem.

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

- Oui et pour une raison bien simple.

- Laquelle ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton âme est liée à Diabound que cela signifie forcément que celle de l'autre Bakura l'est également," dit alors Atem à Bakura.

Ce dernier pâlit à cette déclaration. Il avait complétement oublié cette probabilité, certe très improbable mais toujours possible. Et maintenant que Maria était de leur côté, les quatre magiciens réunis avaient une puissance suffisante pour venir à bout de Diabound. Et il semblerait que les autres soient arrivés à la même idée. La plupart s'étant reculée derrière Atem, Mana, Yugi et Maria, cette dernière venait de se poster à côté de Yugi avec appréhension étant donné ce qui c'était passé plutôt dans la journée, pour laisser ces derniers régler son compte à Bakura. Ce dernier, sachant qu'il était fichu cette fois-ci, se tourna alors vers son ancienne protégée.

"Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il est vrai que je me pose encore des questions mais une chose est sure, je ne crois plus à tes mensonges et je ne veux plus vivre une vie seulement composée de ça," lui répliqua la jeune fille.

Prenant cela comme un signe que la jeune fille était prête, Atem décida de mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

"Il est temps d'en finir Bakura et cette fois-ci pour de bon !"

Les quatre jeune gens ordonnèrent alors alors à leur magicien respectif d'attaquer. Les deux mages noirs et les deux mages blancs unirent alors leurs magies dans une onde de choc d'énergie dévastatrice qui détruit Diabound et créa une lumière aveuglante par la même occasion. Quand la lumière se dissipa, les différentes créatures avaient disparu et Bakura gisait inconscient sur le sol. En le voyant ainsi, les filles, c'est à dire Tea, Mai et Sérénity, se précipitèrent vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Un soupir soulagé de Tea les rassurèrent et ils se mirent tous à respirer vu qu'ils la retenaient au cas où le pire soit arrivé. Pendant que les filles s'occupaient de Bakura, les autres se tournèrent alors vers Maria attendant ces explications et cette dernière baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

"Si tu nous expliquais maintenant à quoi tu joues ? demanda Joey.

- Je... commença Maria mais elle fut interrompue par Atem.

- Pas ici. Bakura a besoin de se reposer alors on parlera de tout ça une fois rentré, leur dit-il. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Yugi, il n'est pas le seul."

Contrairement avec Tea, le jeune garçon ne préféra rien dire. Il savait qu'Atem devait s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais lui ne lui voulait pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire et Atem lui passa le bras au dessus de ses épaules afin de l'embrasser d'une manière fraternel. Une fois que Bakura fut installé sur les épaules de Seto (Sérénity l'ayant suppliée car il était le plus grand d'entre eux et, à son avis, le plus costaux), tout le petit groupe quitta la salle afin de retourner chez Yugi.

* * *

Bon ben il reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant ^^

Pour les explications :

**(1)** Atem a cette carte dans ce jeu même si elle n'apparait que dans le film. Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas rajouter dans la série comme avec Watapon mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir.

**(2)** La carte Soeurs de Harpies est composées de trois monstres d'où le fait que Mai puisse invoquer ces trois harpies sans problème.

**(3)** Il s'agit d'un des monstres que Tea utilise dans la saison 'crée par les américains' Capsules Monsters.

**(4)** L'un des quelques monstres de Sérénity lors de son unique duel dans la série et celui qui je trouve lui correspond le mieux.

Le prochain rendez-vous sera au prochain et dernier chapitre alors et en espérant que vous aurez aimez ce chapitre. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Bon bein voilà le dernier chapitre.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous aimerez la fin.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ! ne m'appartienne absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à "Kazuki Takahashi", de même que le monde magique de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Par contre Maria, elle m'appartient.

Couples: RevolutionShipping, SilentShipping, PolarShipping, ReplayShipping et Marek/Mana pour ce dernier chapitre ^^

Genre: Romance et aventure.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Note: _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

Sur ce, c'est partie pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 12: Vers notre futur

Après les événements qui s'étaient produits plutôt tout le groupe d'amis était reparti chez Yugi où ils se trouvaient désormais. Comme la veille lors des retrouvailles avec Atem et Mana, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon attendant avec impatiences des explications pour la plupart de certaines personnes, les dites personnes étant Atem et Maria. Le plus pressé étant de loin Seto, qui avait hâte de rentrer chez lui car son frère et Rebecca devaient s'inquiéter, et cela se voyait très facilement cependant ils devait attendre qu'Atem et Yugi redescendent de l'étage où ils étaient montés nul ne savait pourquoi à part Tea qui en avait une petite idée.

Au bout d'un moment, l'attente devint insoutenable pour Seto et ce dernier finit par se lever.

"Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés bon sang ? J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

- Tu ne sais pas pensé à autre chose que ta société Kaiba ! lui répliqua Joey.

- Si car, pour ton information, je ne pensais pas à ma société mais à mon frère qui doit se demander où je suis suis sans parler de Rebecca ! lui répondit Seto.

- Peut-être ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'énerver sur nous ! lui rétorqua le blond.

- STOP !"

Tous se tournèrent vers Mai qui venait de crier et on pouvait voir clairement sur son visage qu'elle était en colère. Tea et Sérénity qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle affichaient des têtes similaires.

"J'en ais plus que marre de vous attendre vous disputez, cria-t-elle au deux garçons en question. On se doute que vous ne serez sans doute jamais les meilleurs amis du monde mais tachez au moins d'éviter ce genre de disputes en essayant d'oublier un peu vos rivalités même si pour cela il faut que vous grandissiez un peu dans vos petites têtes. De plus je vous rappelle qu'il y a quelqu'un qui essaie de se reposer."

Elle montra du doigt Bakura se reposant sur le canapé, la tête posé sur les genoux de Maria, cette dernière avait dit que c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui après ce qui c'était passé. Il n'avait pas été difficile aux filles de comprendre que Bakura l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie.

L'atmosphère tendue crée par la dispute de Joey et Kaiba puis par la tirade de Mai disparu lors du retour d'Atem et Yugi dans le salon au grand soulagement de beaucoup de personnes présentes qui n'auraient sans doute pas supporter une énième altercation entre Kaiba et Joey.

"On peut connaître la raison de tous ce boucan ? demanda Yugi.

- Demande donc aux deux idiots qui sont là-bas," lui répondit Duke en désignant les deux concernés qui continuaient à ce lancer des regards noirs.

Atem poussa un soupir. Il aurait du se douter que c'était pas en deux ans que ces deux-là allaient commencer à s'entendre et ceux même si Sérénity sortait avec Kaiba. En parlant de Kaiba, en voyant que les deux qui se faisaient attendre étaient revenus, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bon ! Est-ce que on pourrait avoir des explications maintenant ?

- Pressé Kaiba ? lui demanda innocemment Atem ce qui fit rire les autres car c'était à peu près ce qui lui avait reproché Joey.

- Un tout petit peu ! Car figure-toi que j'ai deux ados de 15 et 12 ans respectivement **(1) **qui m'attendent parce qu'ils croient que je suis juste allé vérifier quelque chose rapidement or ça fait plus de deux heures et demi que je suis parti."

Les autres se dirent en effet que vu comme ça, l'excuse qui l'avait faite à Makuba et Rebecca ressemblait plus à un mensonge désormais.

"On peut commencer maintenant ? demanda donc Seto.

- Oui Mr Je cours plus vite que le monde autour de moi ! On peut commencer !" lui répondit Atem tout en souriant.

Il y eut de nouveaux rires à l'annonce du surnom d'Atem pour Kaiba. Ce dernier se rassit sur l'un des deux fauteuils tout en prenant un faux air offusqué. Sérénity alla donc s'assoir sur ses genoux pour le 'consoler' au grand dam de son frère d'ailleurs. Ce dernier se contenta alors de s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil installant au passage Mai sur ses genoux, les autres se contentant de rester debout vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre.

"Bon ? J'attends toujours moi !" annonça alors Seto.

ses remarques l'énervaient.

_'Seigneur ! Il a pas changé d'un poil en 5000 ans celui-là. Toujours aussi arrogant !'_

"Bien puisque Mr Kaiba est si pressé de rentrer (il y eut un grognement de Kaiba qu'Atem préféra ignorer), je vais essayer de faire court."

Il fit une pause et comme il vit que tous le monde l'écoutait, il continua.

"Pour commencer, je vais avouer quelque chose que je n'ai dit qu'à Tea pour l'instant et qui est que Tea est la réincarnation de ma femme Téanna."

Un long silence suivit ses paroles vu que toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Tea qui était déjà au courant tout comme Sérénity et Mana, avaient la bouche grande ouverte (oui oui même Kaiba xD) à cause du choc de la révélation. Ce silence fut finalement brisé par Joey.

"Faut croire qu'il y avait pas que Kaiba qui avait une vie antérieur alors ! dit-il en souriant.

- Lâche-moi Wheeler !" lui répondit Kaiba irrité par la remarque de ce dernier.

Une fois que tous le monde eut digéré l'information, Atem reprit ses explications.

"L'autre chose que j'ai à vous dire est que Téanna et moi avons eu une petite fille mais cette dernière a été enlevé par Bakura peu de temps après sa naissance."

Et ce fut le retour des bouches grandes ouvertes et des yeux de la taille de soucoupes causés par la surprise, à part bien sure pour les trois jeunes filles citées précédemment. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, neuf têtes se tournèrent vers Maria qui ne comprit pas trop pourquoi elle était devenu le centre d'attention de tous le monde.

"Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais être..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase parce qu'elle avait peur de le dire même si cela semblait être apparemment la vérité.

Atem, devinant le conflit intérieur de la jeune fille, alla s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Puis, il prit le pendentif de Maria et le lui montra.

"Ce pendentif était un cadeau d'Eatos pour ma fille bien qu'à l'époque j'ignorais que c'était elle qui me l'avait donné."

Maria ne dit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de sauter au cou d'Atem tout en pleurant de joie car elle savait enfin qui elle était. Atem, lui, fut pris au dépourvu par son geste et se mit à rougir légèrement au grand amusement des autres. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se faisait embrassé par sa fille perdue et qui avait désormais, à peu de chose près, son âge. La jeune fille se calma au bout d'un moment et regarda son père avant de sourire. Elle avait désormais de vrais amis et une place dans ce monde.

Deux mois plus tard :

Après le Samedi éprouvant que les jeunes gens avaient eu, ces derniers profitèrent du Dimanche pour se relaxer et, dans le cas de Seto, de terminer les papiers d'identités d'Atem et Mana **(2)** ainsi que leur inscription au lycée pour Atem et Maria, Mana préférant travailler à la boutique avec le grand père de Yugi plutôt que d'aller étudier. Atem avait d'ailleurs déclarer que c'était mieux ainsi ce qui lui valu une protestation outrée de sa sœur. Maria, ayant deux de moins que les autres, se retrouva donc dans la classe de Sérénity avec une certaine Rebecca qui avait également décidée de s'incruster à Domino, au grand bonheur de Yugi et au grand malheur de Joey, Tristan et Duke. Atem, quant à lui, se retrouva donc dans la classe de Yugi, dont il est désormais le frère jumeau, et des autres mais il était pas le seul. En effet, un invité surprise fit son apparition le lundi matin, il s'agissait de Marek. Ce dernier avait dit aux autres qu'il était venu pour voir si tout allait bien ainsi que d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Cependant, il devint rapidement que la véritable raison de sa présence à Domino était en réalité une jeune égyptienne aux yeux émeraudes même si cela n'était pas vraiment du goût d'un certain pharaon. Enfin, dire également qu'Atem et Marek avait fait sensation lors de leur arrivée aurait un très grand euphémisme. Les filles du lycée s'étaient pratiquement jetées sur eux. Ces dernières ont d'ailleurs été très déçu lorsqu'elles se sont aperçus qu'Atem avait déjà une petite amie en l'occurrence Tea. Elles se sont donc rabattues sur le pauvre Marek qui était le seul beau gosse/duelliste doué à être techniquement encore célibataire: Atem sortant avec Tea, Seto avec Sérénity, Joey avec Mai, Yugi avec Rebecca et Bakura passait beaucoup de son temps avec Maria même s'il n'était pas officiellement ensemble.

Cela faisait donc deux mois depuis l'arrivé des quatre nouveaux élèves et c'était les vacances, les dernières avant les examens et, au lieu de réviser, toute la petite bande était partie à la plage, tous le frais de transport et de séjour ayant été payer par Kaiba, après que ce dernier ait finalement cédé aux supplications de sa petite amie et de son frère. Tous se trouvait sur la plage à faire différentes activités. Yugi et Rebecca se promenait tranquillement et les garçons, à part Atem, faisaient un match de volley arbitrés par les filles, c'est à dire Mai, Mana, Maria et Sérénity, ainsi que Makuba et les équipes étant: Seto/Marek/Bakura contre Joey/Tristan/Duke avec un score de 9 à 6 respectivement. Atem était assis avec Tea, ses bras entourant les épaules de cette dernière et ils regardait leur amis jouaient. Toutefois, le jeune homme vit rapidement que sa petite amie avait une mine songeuse.

"A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- A rien d'important, lui répondit la jeune fille aux yeux azurs. C'est juste que je me demandais ce que l'on allait faire désormais."

Atem eut un sourire. Il savait exactement quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

"Eh bien, tu as toujours un rêve non ? lui demanda-t-il. Celui de devenir danseuse alors c'est ce que tu vas faire: faire en sorte de réaliser tes rêves afin d'aller vers notre avenir."

Tea comprit de quoi il parlait alors elle l'embrassa pour le remercier. Leur tendre moment fut un interrompu par un cri de victoire venant de Marek et Bakura car apparemment leur équipe avait gagné le match de volley. Bien évidemment Joey boudait car Mai avait accordé le point à l'équipe de Seto alors que Joey affirmait qu'il ne comptait pas. Au final, cela se termina en une énième querelle entre les deux amoureux qui se finit sur la décision d'un match garçons contre filles pour régler ce différent. Mana se tourna alors vers son frère et Tea.

"Hé les amoureux ! On va avoir besoin de vous."

Les deux jeune gens se regardèrent et sourirent puis Atem se releva et aida Tea à se relever et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs amis. Les deux équipes furent définis comme ceci: d'un côté les garçons avec Atem, Joey, Seto, Bakura et Marek, et de l'autre côté les filles avec Tea, Mai, Sérénity, Maria et Mana. Makuba, Duke et Tristan furent dont désigner comme arbitres, Yugi et Rebecca ayant disparu on ne sait où **(3)**. Le match commença donc avec la balle pour les filles pour le service. Quand le coup de sifflet retentit, Tea croisa le regard d'Atem et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_'Oui. Avancer vers notre futur.'_

Et le match commença.

* * *

Bein voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de ma fic.

Pour les explications :

**(1)** Dans la version original japonaise, Rebecca a 12 ans lors de sa 1ère apparition dans l'anime et non 8 comme dans la version occidentale. Cela lui fait sans doute 13 ou presque à la fin et donc 15 dans cette fic ce qui d'ailleurs mieux pour Yugi ^_^

Pour Makuba, il n'y a aucune précision concernant son âge mais on peut facilement penser qu'il a entre 9 et 10 ans.

**(2)** Maria vit en Angleterre depuis toujours grâce à l'autre Bakura donc elle dispose déjà de papiers d'identité.

**(3) **Rebecca ayant 15 ans et Yugi 18, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez xD

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'en vous en pensez car je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux pour la fin mais bon, c'est mon avis.

J'espère en tous cas que ma fic vous aurez plus de bout en bout ^^

A bientôt avec peut-être une nouvelle fic ;)

Elinea


End file.
